Dream siders
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: What would happen if the Bleach characters were suddenly and forcibly pulled into our world? Six people from an American town are about to find out. Can they rise to the challenge or will they fall? Read to find out. Warning contains references to puberty and homosexuality.
1. Polly and Chad

**I don't own any characters expect my own.**

**I also don't own Bleach.**

**Real World:**

The sun shone brightly down on a little town in Japan.

If it weren't for the fact that 18 year-old American, Polly Dillinger was wondering what was she doing here, then she would've thought it was perfect.

Then a blur rushed by her.

Narrowing her eyes she saw a strong stoic-looking boy, about her age.

He was carrying a bird in cage while running for his life.

He was tan, had curly brown hair, but what stood out to Polly the most was a tattoo on his left shoulder.

It was a winged heart with a snake wrapping itself around the heart.

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Go home." Was all he said to her, before he started to run again.

Just as she was about to run after him, an inhuman roar got her attention.

It came from an inhuman looking creature. It had a skull-like mask over its face.

Its eyes were an eerie yellow; its body was almost like that of a frog.

Polly stood there; stuck by fear, however out of curiosity she pulled out her camera-phone, seemingly out of thin air and took a picture.

At the sound of the click, the monster turned its head to look at her.

It seemed surprised for a moment, and then it seemed to smile evilly at her.

Polly didn't know what this creature was, but she didn't like the way it looked at her.

Without even thinking Polly felt as though her legs grew wings, as she bolted away from the monster.

Then it came closer… and closer… and closer… Then, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of the alarm clock awoke Polly as she roused from her bed.

"Wow what a dream I had! It felt like an anime." she said to no one in particular.

Polly at stared at herself in a nearby mirror, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

She had long blonde hair and light –green eyes.

"Morning Polly," Called her mother, over the sounds of pancakes cooking over the stove.

"Morning, Mom." Polly replied as she reached the kitchen.

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked her mother as Polly pulled out two big plates from the cupboard.

"Sort of," Polly replied as she placed the plates on the table.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He had to leave early today, Polly. He has a meeting to attend. He sends his love." Her mother said as she placed the freshly cooked pancakes on their plates.

Polly was no longer listening to anything her mother was saying.

She was drifting in and out of her thoughts on last night's dream.

Polly was never a fan of scary movies, and she never watched a foreign film before in her life and rarely ever watched anime; so why did her dream feel like she was in Japan?

Polly and her mother spent the rest of their breakfast in silence, before Polly went back upstairs to get ready for school.

Polly changed out of her pink pajamas, into a baby pink t-shirt and teal shorts.

Her Blonde hair was stylied up in bun with a long braid and red ribbons tumbling down at the back.

Polly waved goodbye to her mother, as she drove off to school.

Sometime later during lunch, Polly on a whim, pulled out her camera-phone to look over her pictures, but when she saw her latest picture, she screamed so loud that the wholelunch room took notice.

On her camera-phone was the monster from last night's dream! Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Polly dropped her camera-phone and ran towards the bathroom.

Slamming the stall door behind her, Polly curled herself into a ball and rocked back and forth.

_"How is that monster on my phone?! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"_ She thought desperately. _"I'm in the Twilight Zone! I'm in the Twilight Zone! I'm going crazy!"_

"Polly, are you okay?" came Marina's voice.

"What's wrong Polly" she asked. "Are you being bullied?" "Are you being blackmailed?"

Opening the door a slight crack, Polly looked into Marina's light brown complexion and teal eyes.

Polly didn't know what to say.

Marina was an unpredictable person; she could be your best friend one minute and your worst enemy the next.

"Look you can't stay in the girl's room all day, you gotta come out sometime." "It there anything you need?" Marina once again asked.

Despite what just happen, Polly couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips.

"Thanks, Marina, but I'm fine now." Taking a deep breath, she continued "I just saw something that really shook me up. That's all."

As she exited the stall, Marina thrust something into her hand. Marina brushed a stand of her long wavy black hair away from her face as she said "You dropped you cell phone. Bradley picked it up and told me to give to you."

They exchanged a smile before heading off to the last class of the day.

**Bleach World:**

It was the end of an extraordinary day for Yasutora Sado, better known as Chad to his best friend Ichigo.

Chad had discovered that Rukia, the new transfer student and Ichigo had some involvement in the spirit world.

From what he discovered the two of them helped good spirits move on to the afterlife, while they fought evil spirits who wished harm the living and kind spirits alike.

He was glad that the little boy was now reunited with his mother on the other side, or as Rukia called it the Soul Society.

As Chad reflected on the events of the last few days, he suddenly remembered the female foreigner.

Tourists almost never came to Karakura Town, so who was that girl and what was she doing in Karakura?

Did she came to Japan for a trip and happen to die somewhere near Karakura?

He thought back to what Rukia and Ichigo told him.

Only whole spirits had a broken chain sticking out of their chest; if Chad remembered correctly, there didn't seem to be any sign of a broken chain anywhere on the blonde foreigner.

Was she a Soul reaper as well or was she just an innocent bystander?

IF so, could she see spirits as well?

As he was getting ready for bed, he promised himself that he would mention that strange encounter to Ichigo and Rukia.

**What do you think? Do you want to see more Bleach world? Please tell me so in a review.**


	2. Bradley in Bleach

**I don't own any characters except my own.**

**I also don't own Bleach.**

**Thank you Ice Prince Hitsugaya!**

**Real World:**

It was the end of a day at Nowhere High, and everyone from the students and teachers alike were anxious to get home.

The hallways were filled with students grabbing various things out of their lockers, and running to towards their buses.

One such student was sixteen year old Bradley Amano.

As he was rushing to pack up his things, Bradley Amano couldn't help but wonder why would Polly freak out over a Hollow like that?

Did she even know what Bleach was?

Bleach was one of Bradley's favorite manga and anime series.

He discovered Bleach, through randomly flipping through channels one late weekend night.

He may have only started reading the manga a little while back, but he had read enough chapters and seen enough episodes to know what Hollows look like.

He was minding his own business, eating his chicken, when Polly just let a loud scream and than just ran off into the girl's room.

He and Marina had risen from their seats, after Polly had left the lunchroom.

While Marina had gone to check on Polly, Bradley had noticed that Polly had dropped her cell phone as she scurried off.

Bradley had quietly caught up to Marina and passed Polly's phone to her before heading back to finish his lunch.

He would have to ask Polly about it, as soon as he got on the bus.

Just as Bradley got outside, the bus drove off.

Bradley felt like cursing, but then he quickly remembered that Nowhere High and Nowhere junior high were not only in the building; but the buses for the junior high kids would arrive in a half an hour.

He would take the middle school bus that went to his home block.

Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone from his right pocket and left his Dad a message, informing him that he would be late.

Bradley sat down on the benches and looked at the busy road across the school, watching the cars drive by.

The cars came in a variety of colors, from normal looking blacks and blues to outrageous looking orange ones.

A half hour later, he was on the middle school bus.

Bradley scanned the various, but rapidly filling up seats, before picking a seat that was nearly full and which had two people that he vaguely knew.

The two Seventh graders, a boy and girl, made room for him, just as the bus began to move.

The girl had short black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

The boy had spiky copper-colored hair, one green eye and one brown eye.

The girl looked somewhere between 10 and 11, while the boy looked around 13.

While the girl had a friendly smile on her face, the boy was scowling at Bradley.

For a while they sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

Then the girl spoke up, "Do I know you?"

"I don't know - maybe." was all Bradley said.

Then it was the boy's turn to speak, "So you missed your bus, huh?"

"Yeah," Bradley said, reaching for his backpack.

"Where do you live?" asked the boy.

"Marvel street." replied Bradley.

"We live on Marvel Street too." Interrupted the girl. "My name's Nancy. What's yours?"

"I'm Bradley. What's your house number?" Bradley asked.

"Hey I'm Danny. I live on 212." the boy next to Nancy replied.

"I live on 200." Bradley said.

"That's amazing, we live so close to each other." said Nancy.

"Wait a sec, didn't we go to summer camp together?" asked Bradley.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you look familiar." Danny injected.

Soon the bus came to their stop, and the three of them said goodbye.

As Bradley opened the front door of his house, he could hear the shower running.

_"Dad must be home."_ Bradley thought to himself.

His dad was a garbage man, and while that would bother most people, Bradley didn't care.

Besides it was just the two of them and that was the way he liked it.

He yelled upstairs to let his dad know he was home and went upstairs to his room.

He stopped in the hallway for a moment to look in the mirror, resting on the wall.

He had shiny black hair, gray eyes; his left eye was bigger than his right. He wore round glasses.

Bradley was blinded by the sun as he walked into his bedroom.

Bradley's room was mostly light blue and white.

On the right side of the bedroom was a light blue desk and chair with a gray laptop resting on it.

On the left side was a comfortable-looking bed, with fluffy white sheets.

Bradley could have sat down by the desk, but he preferred working on his bed.

Without another word, he flopped onto the bed and began to work on his homework.

Although he did normally enjoyed English and History, he quickly grew bored, and fell asleep.

**Bleach World:**

When Bradley opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

It was dark out and he could barely see the houses.

Bradley may not have known where he was, but he did know one thing, this definitely _not_ Nowhere, California.

Bradley began look for signs that would tell where in the world he was.

However at that moment, he heard two strange yet familiar voices speaking to each other.

"Damn it!" he heard a male voice growling in frustration. "Where are all these Hallows disappearing to?"

"Hmm," a female voice mused.

_"Now where have I heard those voices before?"_ Bradley thought to himself, as he heard footsteps approaching.

Then they stopped for a moment, as the female began speaking again. "No matter, just return to your body, Ichigo."

Bradley felt himself stiffen at that name._ "No way. It can't be them. It's can't be Ichigo! Cause if that's Ichigo then the other one must be Rukia!", _he realized with stunned disbelief.

He quickly hid behind the back of a nearby house, stepping on a nearby twig just as the two of them came nearer.

"Uh! What the hell is wrong with your soul pager, Rukia?" Bradley heard Ichigo cried in frustration.

_"I'm in an episode of Bleach."_ a dazed Bradley mused. _"The question is which one? Maybe if I listen to them talk, I'll figure it out."_

"Are you insinuating that this is my fault?" Rukia replied disbelievingly. "I just follow and receive orders!"

"Can't you-" Ichigo began, but whatever Ichigo was going to say, Rukia and Bradley never found out; for at that moment a cool voice called out, "So busy fighting among yourselves that you're not aware of the man listening to every word you say."

Ichigo and Rukia let a gasp of shock, while Bradley felt himself freeze.

He barely had time to think _"Oh crap! Who's that?" _before the voice said, "There's no need to hide, why don't you come out."

Unsure of how Ichigo, Rukia and the mystery guest were going to react to him, Bradley reluctantly and slowly stepped out from behind the house, with his hands over his head.

There stood Ichigo - his spiky bright orange hair seemed to glow in the night, while his brown eyes narrowed in Bradley's direction.

Next to Ichigo was Rukia, her medium long black was brushed back, and she too regarded Bradley with distrust.

Sharing their feelings was the mystery man and... Bradley gasped when he saw the man's face.

He had short blue/black hair, dark blue eyes and square glasses, as well as an unreadable expression on his face.

_"Holy...that's Uryu Ishida!" _Bradley realized. Before he stopped himself he asked. "Can I please have your autographs?"

Whatever Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu were expecting, it wasn't that.

Ichigo and Uryu gave Bradley a quizzical stare, while Rukia said "I'm sorry you must have us confused with some other famous group."

"No I don't," Bradley explained, "You guys are famous where I'm from."

"Oh really," Ichigo replied in a snarky tone. "And where's that?"

"America" was Bradley's reply.

"Well you- what?" Ichigo said, faltering for a moment, before regaining composure. "No seriously, where are you from?"

"I just told you," Bradley repeated. "I'm from America, and please can I have your autographs?"

Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu exchanged glances with each other, before looking back at Bradley.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Bradley felt something shake him, while a familiar sounding voice said "Wake up, Bradley."

Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu began looking around for the where the voice was coming from.

"What?" was all Bradley said before he felt his eyes close.

**Real world:**

Bradley blinked for a moment, and then he began to rise.

There, kneeling down by the right side of his bed, was his dad.

His dad, Richard Amano, had black hair and narrow shaped eyes.

Richard had an amused expression on his face.

Bradley felt a sense of annoyance towards his Dad - didn't he know how close he was to getting his favorite character's autographs?

"Dad, I was _so _close to having the Bleach character's autographs!" Bradley moaned, while waving his hands about in the air.

"It was only a dream," Richard explained. "Now don't you have homework to do?"

**Bleach world:**

Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu stared at the spot where Bradley once stood, in shock.

Then Ichigo spoke what everyone present was thinking, "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know?" said Uryu pushing his glasses up his nose. "He didn't look like a spirit to me, and I couldn't sense any spirit energy from him."

"What is he?" asked Ichigo, "More importantly, who are you?"

"Ishida Uryu, a Quincy." Uryu explained. "I hate Soul reapers..." he added as he began to walk away.

Uryu stopped for a moment to say one more thing. "And I hate you."

**Real world:**

After a finishing up his homework, a delicious dinner and a hot shower, Bradley and his dad were getting ready for bed.

_"That dream was almost prefect...if I had gotten Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu's autographs."_ Bradley moaned to himself as he shut his bedroom door.

Out of the characters in bleach, Uryu was his favorite.

This was mainly due to the fact that Uryu wore glasses just Bradley did.

Other reasons that Bradley liked Uryu was that he was smart, and Bradley liked his personality.

Soon it was time to turn off the lights and go to sleep.

Bradley wished his dad "Good night." as he turned off the lights.

In the darkness, Bradley climbed into bed, and lay there for a long time until he fell asleep.

**Bleach world:**

When Bradley opened his eyes, he saw to his amazement that not only was he back in Karakura Town, but it was now day time.

_"I'm back!"_ Bradley thought to himself. _"Though I could have sworn it was night-time, does time pass by much faster here than it does in the real world?"_ Bradley wondered.

Then an inhuman roar interrupted his thoughts.

Bradley felt himself become numb with fear.

_"Oh god! Please don't let a hollow be right behind me!"_ He mentally begged to himself.

With great effort, Bradley forced himself to turn around.

There right behind him was a creature with a skull mask and horns on its face.

It had a long slender red body with four arms and a long tail.

hollow let another roar, before lunging at Bradley.

Without hesitation, Bradley ran as though hell was coming right behind him.

_"Oh crap! This must be when Uryu used that hollow bait!"_ Bradley realized as he continued to run.

Then he tripped over a small rock, and fell to the ground.

As Bradley attempted to get to his feet, he heard the hollow let out another roar as it came closer.

Bradley let a scream as it picked him up in one of its claws.

As he screamed, the hollow somehow blew up.

"What the hell was that?" Bradley said to no one as he closed his eyes.

**Real world:**

Bradley bolted upwards as opened his eyes.

_"Oh! Thank god it was just a dream!" _Bradley thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

However, when he stretched his arms, Bradley felt a sharp pain in both of his arms.

Ignoring the pain, he turned on the lights.

Bradley felt his jaw drop, there on both his arms, were claw marks!

**Dun Dun Dun! Creepy, huh?**

**Reviews please.**


	3. Nancy and Rukia

**I don't own any characters expect my own.**

**I also don't own Bleach.**

**Real World:**

It had been a long day for Nancy, Thursdays were always the hardest.

On Thursdays she didn't just have homework, she also had track practice.

While Nancy loved to run, the practice was always exciting, but it was very draining.

However it did give her exercise, and she could run very fast now.

On the bright side, apart from getting exercise, her dad would come home early from work, and they would get take-outs.

For her dad, Charles Doe worked in San Francisco for a company called Viz media.

His job was to translate and edit Japanese comic books.

Charles had a handsome face, black hair with a grey steak, and dark brown eyes.

Nancy lived with him ever since her parents divorced when she was five.

She never really knew why her parents split up, but she didn't feel like asking.

Her mother made it clear to both Charles and Nancy that she didn't want to be a part of her life.

Charles was often gone by the time Nancy woke up, so she often made herself her own breakfast and lunch for school.

When she was younger, a babysitter would watch her in the mornings and afternoons 'til her dad came home.

Now since she was thirteen going on fourteen, she could take care of herself and the four bunnies.

Their names were Buttercup, Buggs, Cutie and Spotty.

Buttercup was an off-white female bunny with pink eyes.

Buggs was a grey and white male bunny with dark brown eyes.

Cutie was the newest member of the bunny family, a brown bunny with dark eyes.

Spotty was a white bunny with black spots all over her fur.

Aside from playing with her friends, taking care of her bunnies was her favorite part of the day.

After finishing up tonight's homework, feeding the bunnies and having a yummy dinner, Nancy and her Dad were getting ready to go to bed.

After putting the bunnies to bed, Nancy quickly headed upstairs.

Nancy in her baby blue pajamas crawled into her bed.

Pulling the covers over her, she briefly looked around her star covered, indigo colored room, before turning out the light.

She lay in the darkness, snuggling up to her stunk doll, as slowly closed her eyes.

**Bleach World:**

When she opened her eyes she saw herself standing in an unfamiliar road, near a forest.

It was dark outside.

Just than the sounds slashing reached her ears.

Nancy spun around and saw to her horror, what appeared to be two men dressed in black, attacking a girl similar in age with swords!

The girl shoulder black hair and violet colored eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress.

The two men both wore black kimonos of some kind.

One of the men had long red hair that kept up a spiky ponytail.

From what Nancy could tell, he had a cocky attitude.

The other had long black hair, gray eyes, and had a stoic expression on his face.

He seemed completely uncaring about what was happening in front of him.

Nancy didn't which was worse, the red-head almost stabbing that girl or the other man indifference to it all.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even noticed Nancy quickly hiding behind a tree.

Nancy didn't know what to do? Should she run away and get help? Should she try to fight them?

Before Nancy could do anything, however a blue arrow came out of nowhere!

Nancy stood there, shocked for a moment, unable to do anything.

Then a voice spoke, "Picking a defenseless girl, that isn't a pleasant scene to walk in on." Nancy, the girl, and the two men turned their heads in the direction of the speaker.

It was a boy with dark blue hair, who wore glasses and had a serious expression on his face.

"I really hate this sort of thing." he added, while glaring at the two men.

"Who are you?" growled the red-head man.

"I'm just a classmate a classmate of Rukia's...one hates Soul reapers." the boy explained in a calm tone that hide anger.

"Uryuu..." the girl called Rukia said, sounding surprised. "What are doing here?"

_"Uryuu, Rukia, What kind of names are they?"_ Nancy thought to herself.

"I was just minding my business and stumbled across this scene." Uryuu replied. "Although if you must know..." he added in dramatic tone.

He lifted up what appeared to be shopping bag and said "I felt like going out to Sunflower seems, that 24 hour dress making shop right across town, it's not like I brought this bag with me because I sensed the spirit energy of a Soul reaper, or anything."

_"Okay, this guy's nuts."_ Nancy thought to herself while rolling her eyes. _"What's he talking about? Soul reapers and stuff, is he nuts? Slightly less nuts then the two psychos in black, but still nuts."_

The red headed man began speaking again. "I said "Who are you?" "

The blue haired teenager stayed silent, choosing not to respond to the red head.

This seemed to anger the red head, because then he replied "Alright If you won't answer...I can just kill you!" rising up his sword as he finished speaking.

The sight of the sword gave Nancy unpleasant chills down her spine.

"No Renji!" Rukia cried with a look of worry on her face. "He has nothing to with-" she began, but was interrupted when Uryu said "I told you, I'm a classmate of Rukia's... and I hate Soul reapers."

_"Do these guys know something I don't?"_ Nancy wondered. _"Is it a full moon or something? Are they making a movie?" "What kind of movie are they making?"_

"I don't care!" Renji yelled in frustration.

"Ishida Uryu, please to meet you." Uryu replied in a tone that didn't sound polite.

_"Is Uryu trying to insult him or trying to be nice to him? Also why did he introduce himself by his last name first? Shouldn't it be your first name? I'll ask Dad about it."_

Renji looked almost as confused as Nancy as he replied "What?"

"Even though you're a Soul reaper... you should at least know the name of the one who kills you." Uryu explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

At that Uryu's threat, Renji griped his sword and growled "That does it, you're dead meat!"

"Renji, No!" Rukia cried out.

_"I'm about to become a witness to murder!"_ Nancy realized. She knew she had to do something, but it was as if her legs became numb, and couldn't move.

She turned her eyes away from the ensuing battle, and covered her ears.

_"Okay that does it! These guys in black are pure evil!" _Nancy though as she felt fear itself paralyzing her body, as far she was away of, the two men in black had no idea she was even there, what she should do?

Before Nancy could make her mind, she heard the sickening sound of a body hitting the cold unforgiving pavement of the road.

Nancy turned her head to look, and right away wished she hadn't.

There was Uryu lying in a pool of his blood, and standing above him was Renji, with his sword across his back and a smirk on his face "Well you at you now, I told you wouldn't be for me."

Nancy quickly looked for her cell phone, but to her frustration it wasn't there. _"Oh great, I forget my cell phone the one time I need it. Should I look for a phone booth?"_

She looked around the nearby area, and saw that nothing but the road on the left side and the forest on the right. _"At this rate the nearest payphone could miles away. If I leave they might kill those kids. I can't just leave them alone." _Nancy moaned in her head.

She glanced towards Rukia, noting the look of fear on her face before turning back to at Renji.

Renji walked closer to Uryu and raised his sword over his head and said "Let's finish this, remember this as you die... the name of the man who killed you is... Renji Abarii!"

_"NO!" _Nancy screamed in her head as he began to throw his sword at Uryu. Nancy almost leaped out of her hiding place, but the sight of blur cutting the ground in half stopped her.

Renji, himself had leaped on to a nearby wall.

_"What the hell was that?" _Nancy though to herself.

"What the hell was that?" Renji said, unknowingly echoed what Nancy had just thought to herself.

_"For once, we agree on the same thing." _Nancy thought to herself.

Once the dust cleared, an angry looking teenage with orange hair stood dressed in black and carried a sword of his own.

_"Who's this guy?" _Nancy mentally asked herself. _"Is he a bad guy, a good_ _guy or just plain nuts? Is it a full moon or something?"_

Then the orange haired teenage spoke "Kurosaki Ichigo, remember the name of the man who will kill you!"

_"OK...he's nuts to." _Nancy thought to herself.

"Who are you?" asked Renji, confusion etched on his face. "What squad are you with, and where did you get that _**huge **_Zanpakuto?!" Renji exclaimed.

_"What is that was they call swords here?" _Nancy wondered mentally. _"These men in black are nuts. Although, Renji does have a point, that boy's sword is very big."_

"Huh?" Ichigo replied bewildered by what Renji had just said, than took a look at his "Zanpakuto." "This thing?" he said. "I thought it was just big compared to Rukia's. Up until now I had nothing to compare it to."

_"That girl and the orange haired guy know each other?"_ Nancy wondered._ "Gee I hope he's nicer than other two."_

"Ichigo you fool! Why did you come?" Rukia said at loud.

At that Renji's eyes narrowed at Ichigo and growled out in an accusatory tone. "You stole Rukia's powers didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Ichigo replied, anger poring off of him.

"You're dead!" Renji screamed as leap towards him.

The one with long black hair, looked merely bored, however he said "Kurosaki...Ichigo..."

It was over pretty quickly, before Nancy could even blink, Renji had slashed Ichigo in the left shoulder.

As Ichigo fell to his knees, Renji began to taunt him. "It's over. You're dead. The power will go back to Rukia, and Rukia... will go back to the Soul Society and die."

That was all Nancy needed to hear, without thinking she ran as fast as she could jumped on Renji piggy back style.

Ignoring the surprised cries and shouts of those around, Nancy began screaming "No more murder! No more murder!"

"What the hell! Get off me, kid!" Renji yelled with surprise, as he struggled to throw off the girl off.

"No, I won't let either of you two kill any more people." Nancy screamed back.

"You don't under-" Renji tried to explain, while shake Nancy off.

But Nancy replied "Oh I'm old enough to understand what's going on in front of-" However Nancy never got finish, for at that moment, Renji had thrown Nancy off.

As Nancy fell though the air, she felt herself hit something soft. Nancy heard Rukia let out"Oof!" as she fell down with her.

Instinctively, Nancy grabbed Rukia's hand as she tried to stand up, but her eye lids felt heavy and before she knew it, her eyes had closed.

**Real world:**

Nancy woke to the sound of screaming; nothing would've prepared her for the site that would greet her.

There was the girl from her dream! Matching every detail she could remember!

Letting out a scream of her own, Nancy leaped of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud bump.

"Who are you?" "What are you?" "What have you've done?" Rukia screeched horror and worry appearing on her face.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Nancy pleaded covering her face with her face.

Before either Nancy or Rukia could say anything, the lights in the hallway were suddenly turned on. Soon, footsteps came rushing towards the bedroom door.

Then without warning, the door flew open, and stood Nancy's dad, an enraged Charles Doe with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Get away from her!" Charles bellowed as he charged at Rukia, swinging the bat at her.

"Wait! Wait!" Rukia attempted to explain as she dogged the swinging bat.

"Dad wait!" Nancy pleaded.

In confusion Charles slowly lowered the bat. "You speak Japanese?" he said in Japanese. "And Nancy when have you spoke Japanese?" he added.

"What are you talking about? I'm speaking English." Nancy said, feeling confused.

"No, both you and that bugler are speaking Japanese" Charles explained. As he finished speaking, a look of recantation came over his face as he got a clearer look at Rukia's face.

"Wait a minute have I seen you somewhere before?" Charles said to Rukia.

"Never mind that, who are you people and where am I?" Rukia demanded.

"You're in Nowhere California." Nancy answered.

"Did you just say California?" Rukia cried in stunned horror.

"Yes, yes you're in California. What's your name?" Charles asked as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said as she bowed deeply.

Charles stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Rukia." He repeated the name softly to himself.

"Nancy," Charles called to his daughter. "May I speak to you for a moment?" Nancy gave him a small nod before heading out to the hallway.

"Don't worry Rukia, we'll come up with something." he added to reassure Rukia.

Out in the hallway, Charles turned to Nancy with a stern but worried look in his eyes.

"How did Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach end up in your bedroom?"

"Bleach?" Nancy repeated confused.

"An anime and manga series Viz media is distributing to America." Charles explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nancy whispered under her breath.

"Just tell me what happened." Charles said.

Nancy gave her dad a short, but detailed explanation.

As she finished, Charles looked worried. "Let me get this straight, you had a dream about Bleach and pulled Rukia out of your dream, before Captain Kuchiki and Renji could take her back to Soul Society." he said, feeling even more frighten.

"How do you know the stoic guy's name?" Nancy asked.

"Because I'm one of Bleach's manga editors." He whispered in an urgent manner.

"You mean... I just...dreamed a... fictional character...into reality." Nancy replied, feeling nothing but disbelieve.

Charles nodded somberly, before patting Nancy on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to fix this," Charles reassured Nancy. "For now let's get the rubber bed and-"

"Dad I haven't done that since I was nine!" Nancy cried while burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Forget it," Charles said feeling exasperated. "Just roll out the sleeping bag and try to make Rukia comfortable."

"What should I tell her?" Nancy asked, before she head back to her room.

"Anything to keep her calm. Good news you're not going to school tomorrow and I'm taking the day off." Charles replied, heading downstairs.

"Thank god it's Friday tomorrow, and I need I drink." Charles murmured to himself.

As he walked downstairs, he could've heard Nancy let out a little "Yay!"

**Bleach world:**

Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji and Ichigo stood in shock at the stop where Rukia and that girl once stood not that long ago.

_"Whoa! This almost like that boy who vanished into thin air! That Rukia, Uryu and I met a couple of days ago."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Then without warning, he felt a parsing sensation pass though his body.

Though blurry eyes Ichigo looked and saw Byakuya Kuchiki looking down at him.

Before he knew it, he was hosted up by Byakuya Kuchiki.

"You're coming with me." was all he said to Ichigo as he blacked out.

"Renji." Byakuya said, while turning to his vice captain.

"Yes sir." Renji replied as he lowered his sword down the center.

Renji pointed his sword at the center and gave it a spin as if he was opening a lock.

Then two Japanese style doors appeared in-front of all three men.

They slowly opened up, as it began to rain.

Byakuya, carrying Ichigo first stepped inside, followed by Renji.

Then the doors slowly closed and disappeared, taking the three soul reapers with them.

Stepping out of the bushes was Kisuke Urahara carrying an umbrella.

_"Well that was unexpected." _he thought with a grim expression.

What was he to tell Isshin?

**This is it! All forms of canon have gone out the window!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. The aftermath

**I don't own any characters expect my own.**

**I also don't own Bleach.**

**I also don't own The Velveteen Rabbit**

**Thank you Ice Prince Hitsugaya and Strom Eric.**

**I enjoyed your reviews.**

**Real world:**

After two drinks, it was fairly easy for Charles to go right back to sleep.

The same could not be said for Nancy and Rukia. After bringing out the sleeping bag for Rukia, and turning off the lights; Nancy could hear Rukia toss and turn.

Eventually Nancy gave up attempting to fall back asleep and turned her bedroom lights back on.

"Can't sleep?" asked Nancy, while looking at Rukia.

Rukia somberly nodded. "If I could send you back, I would. Okay. But I don't what I did; I don't how I did it." Nancy replied feeling helpless and confused.

"Well at least I'm safe for now." Rukia said softy.

"Umm... Rukia...do you think I might've gotten those friends of yours in trouble?" Nancy reluctantly asked.

Rukia looked troubled for a moment, and then looked off into space with a sad look in her eyes.

"As much as I would like to believe otherwise, I think that Ichigo is now in serious trouble, along with myself." she explained in sad tone.

"Why would you be in trouble, if anything those men who attacked you are the ones should be in trouble." Nancy exclaimed.

Rukia gave Nancy a small smile. "The truth is that I done some illegal and those men were coming to arrest me." she replied.

"You're a criminal?" Nancy asked, shocked, sitting up, at once.

"Sadly, yes." Rukia responded.

"Please don't tell me you killed someone." Nancy pleaded, horrified.

"No!" Rukia replied, firmly.

"Then what _did_ you do?" Nancy persisted, somewhat scared.

"That's too personal." Rukia explained, clearly not feeling like going into the matter.

In an attempt to change the subject, Nancy asked "So Rukia what do you like?"

"I like Bunnies." Rukia replied.

At that, Nancy got off her bed, walked over to a nearby book shelf and began looking through it.

"What are you looking for Nancy?" asked Rukia.

"I'm looking for- Ah Ha! I found it!" Nancy cried in delight as she pulled out a light purple book.

"What book is it?" inquired Rukia.

"It's called _The Velveteen Rabbit _and my dad used to read this to me when I was six and now I'll read it to you." Nancy said as she sat down next to Rukia.

Nancy opened the book to the first page and began to read. _"There once was a velveteen rabbit..."_

* * *

Later...

_"But he never knew that is was his old Bunny, came back to look at the child who had first helped him to be real."_ Nancy finished.

"That...was...so...beautiful!" Rukia cried as she wiped her eyes with a nearby tissue.

**Bleach world:**

As Rukia was crying over _The Velveteen Rabbit,_ Ichigo Kurosaki was currently imprisoned in the six division barracks.

No was no longer wearing the black robes of a Soul reaper, but white ones.

Around his neck was a red collar that robbed him of his spiritual abilities.

Ichigo had just woken up, and was wondering why was he lying on a cot and where was he?

Then he remembered Rukia running away... Fighting Renji... That girl showing up... Then vanishing with Rukia...The stoic looking man standing over him as he passed out.

Before he could mull over of the matter any longer, the main door opened.

In came those soul reapers from before.

"Alright buddy, you're coming us!" growled out Renji, hostility visible on his features.

His Captain just glared at Ichigo as he, Renji and some guards dragged Ichigo out his cell.

"Hey where are we going?" Ichigo demanded. But he was wracked on the head for his troubles.

"I said: Where are going?" Ichigo asked yet again.

This time they ignored him. They kept on walking until they reached a pair of large door in front of them.

The captain of the sixth division steeped forward.

"Its Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai of the sixth division. We have the prisoner." Captain Kuchiki said.

Then the doors slowly opened and all Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai and Ichigo stepped inside.

There were 12 people inside, but they all had one thing in common, Like Captain Kuchiki, they all wore a white hotori.

At the head of this group of people, stood an old man. Despite his age, he gave of an air of wisdom and strength.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, what's the meaning of this?" spoke the old man. "Your orders were to capture Kuchiki Rukia, and kill the human, who took her powers, not bring him here!"

"Forgive me, Head Captain, but before we could secure the criminal, a mysterious girl appeared and tackled Lieutenant Abarai."Captain Kuchiki replied

Now it was Renji's turn to speak "I threw her form me, but she crashed into Rukia and then she grabbed her hand and...they just disappeared in front of our eyes!"

At this the people in the room began to talk among themselves.

"Impossible..." A fail-looking man with long white hair said to himself.

A man with a strange hat and black and white face paint laughed and said "My, my, how interesting." as he rubbed his hands together.

A kind-looking man with wavy mouse-brown hair and black squared glasses simply looked shocked.

A white haired boy who looked close in age to Nancy just shook his head.

A silver haired man just smiled in delight.

"That's enough!" cried the head captain as he bagged his cane on the floor. "Continue." he said to both Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai.

Byakuya simply bowed before speaking. "I believe that this human may know what has happened to the criminal known as Kuchiki Rukia."

"Very well then." replied the Head Captain. He then turned to Ichigo, "Boy," he began. "Tell me, what do you of your accomplice and what have done to Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Hey, I don't know any more than you-" Ichigo shouted. "Silence!" interrupted the head captain. "Do not lie!"

"Head Captain, if I may?" a soft voice spoke. Everyone turned to look at the brown haired man.

"What if the boy is telling the truth; what if he really doesn't know what happened anymore than we do?" he continued.

"What are suggesting Captain Aizen?" asked the head captain.

"Merely that I talk to the boy and asked him what happened from his perspective." he replied.

"Very well then, I shall arrange for you to speak to him in his cell. In the meantime, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai, take the boy back to his cell for the night."

With a bang of the cane, the room slowly emptied.

Under normal circumstances, Captain Aizen would've just gone back to his barracks.

However he had something to discuss with Ichimaru and Tosen.

Using flash step, he hurried to an area that was off-limits all in the Sereitei, the home of the Central 46!

Well...former home anyway as Aizen had unbeknown anyone in this world killed them all recently.

Aizen was secure that no one would discover what he had done. His zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu had the ability to completely hypnotize an individual into seeing whatever Aizen wanted them to see.

So if anyone entered the chamber of the central 46, it would seem as though the central 46 were alive and session.

However, the one thing he wasn't secure about was how a little girl had managed to take Kuchiki Rukia (by extension the hogyoku) and vanish without a trace.

As he entered the building, he saw his cohorts, Ichimaru and Tosen waiting for him.

Ichimaru had a smile on his face as always, while Tosen had a troubled expression on his face.

"Oh! How spooky!" Ichimaru said in his usual mocking tone.

"Yes it is troubling," agreed Tosen. "How could such a thing be possible?"

"Indeed, even I admit that I was not ready for this kind of possibility." Aizen added.

"What shall we do now; the hogyoku is out of our reach." Tosen said.

"We will deal with it later, for now we'll take advantage of this opportunity." Aizen whispered with a smile on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, although a little early is now in the Sereitei; alone with no one to turn to." Aizen explained "Without his allies and family, perhaps we can turn him to our side. More importantly, he can give us a clue on what happened in the world of living." he finished with an even bigger smile on his face.

Aizen then turned to his henchmen and asked "Would either of you like some tea?"

* * *

As Aizen and his cohorts were plotting and having tea.

Ichigo was resting in the small cot in his cell, thinking both about the strange foreign girl and that boy from not too long ago.

_"How can these guys even think that I might have any to do with what that girl did? I don't even know her!" _He thought to himself.

_"Who ever she is, she better not have hurt Rukia."_ Ichigo growled with determination.

As he pondered some more on the matter, he wondered if that girl and that boy had a connection.

_"What are they? Who are they and what do they want?" _Ichigo wondered as he rested there in the dark.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of living, Urahara had just finished explaining to Kurosaki Isshin what he had witnessed.

To say Isshin was pissed off would be an understatement.

"You just stood by and let them take him to Sereitei! You said he would be fine! That he'd be okay!" Isshin raged at Urahara.

Urahara felt himself slowly back into the wall, silently praying for a miracle that would distract Isshin.

"Urahara-san! Kurosaki-sensai!" called Uryu's voice.

Both heads turned at the sound of Uryu's voice.

There, in the doorway out in the rain stood Uryu.

_"Thank you."_ Urahara thought to himself.

"What can I do for you?" Isshin asked in a much calmer tone than before.

"Hear me out, I just heading home, when I couldn't help but overhear your discussion." Uryu explained. "It reminded me of a similar incident that happened not too long ago."

"What happened?" asked both Urahara and Isshin at once.

"When I first met Ichigo and Rukia in person, I realized that someone was watching us." Uryu began "I demanded he come out, and here's the funny part, he just asked for our autographs as if we were celebrities!"

At that, Urahara and Isshin exchanged glances with each other and burst out laughing.

"HA! HA! HA! That the funniest story I ever heard!" cried Urahara as he wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Autographs!" Isshin cried out, before falling to the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

Uryu felt his head pounding in both anger and annoyance.

"I'm not finished yet!" Uryu yelled at the top of his lungs.

This got Isshin and Urahara to calm down somewhat.

"We all insisted that he was mistaken, but he kept on saying that we were famous and- Hold it!" Uryu raised his voice in warning as Urahara and Isshin began to laugh again.

"Then that boy also claimed to be from America and before we could get anymore from him...he just disappeared." Uryu finished.

_"Hmm..."_ Urahara thought to himself. "Thank you Uryu, you may have spotted a connection there."

"Bring Chad and Orihime to my shop, and I'll tell them about that girl I've seen and you'll tell them about that boy that you saw."

"Alright, but that will be the last thing I will ever do for you." Uryu said as he started to exit Ichigo's house.

"Uryu, wait." called Isshin.

Uryu stopped in his tacks, "Thank you." Isshin said, as he bowed in gratitude.

Uryu keeping his face expressionless turned around and bowed back.

He went out the door and out into the rain.

**Real world:**

The next morning, Charles was greeted by the site of Nancy and Rukia at the kitchen table.

_"Somehow I'm not surprised by this."_ he thought to himself as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked both girls in a sympathetic tone.

Nancy and Rukia just nodded.

"Ladies, the both of you can nap after breakfast." he said. "Now Nancy I called your school and told them that you're sick. Likewise I told my boss a similar thing."

"Now the remaining matters are keeping you hidden Rukia and buying clothes of you own." Charles explained. "Because neither me nor Nancy can tell the neighbors that you are found another world."

"I will come with an explanation for you Rukia, but for now," he paused with a friendly smile. "What would you girls like for breakfast?"

"I'd like some eggs and soy milk please." Rukia asked politely.

"Don't worry Dad," Nancy said. "I'll make myself some chocolate chip pancakes." "Rukia would you like some?" Nancy added out of politeness.

"Sure." said Rukia.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any soy milk, but we do have diet dairy milk. Would you prefer that or water?" Charles replied.

"I'll have some water, then." Rukia said.

Later as the three of them, ate their breakfast in silence.

They still could hardly believe what had occurred last night.

Nancy first broke the silence with a question. "Umm...Rukia... did you know those two men?" Nancy questioned.

"Nancy," Charles spoke in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, was that too personal?" Nancy replied.

Rukia became still for a moment, and then said "Yes, I know them, and yes that was personal."

Charles cleared his throat, before saying "How 'bout in the afternoon we'll go shopping for clothes and any other stuff you need Rukia."

"Yeah, and after breakfast I can show you around the house." Nancy suggested, slowly beginning to feel cheerful again. "After all I may not how long you're stay for here; but for now, our house is your house." "Plus I can introduce you to the bunnies." she added with a smile.

"Really!" Rukia replied as she jumped up from her seat. She maybe in a strange place, but the kindness of these strangers was enough for her.

_"If only there were people like this in Inzuri, growing up._" She thought almost wistfully. Rukia hoped that Ichigo was okay, and that her brother and Renji weren't too rough with him.

* * *

**Bleach world:**

At Urahara Shop, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yatsutora arrived.

Ever since Ichigo hadn't show up to school today, they knew something was wrong.

At school, Uryu had left each a note that said **_If you want to what has happened to Kurosaki Ichigo, come the Urahara Shop after school. He and I have something important to tell you.- Ishida Uryu._**

As soon as school had ended for the summer, Orihime and Chad quickly met up with Uryu.

"Uryu," Orihime pleaded with begging eyes. "Do you what happened to Ichigo? Please tell us!"

"I'll tell you, but not here." Uryu whispered as though he was afraid someone was listening. "I'll tell at Urahara's" Uryu replied as he began to walk towards Urahara's.

"What's the hurry the shop isn't going anywhere." Urahara said cheerfully as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Kisuke, this isn't the time for jokes." called a sharp male voice from the corners of the shop.

"Right, Yourichi." he replied, sifting back to a somewhat serious tone. "Why don't you come out?" he asked with a mischievous hidden tone.

"Yourichi" made an exasperated sound as he stepped out the shadows. "Hello there." he said with a smile

Chad blinked, Orihime just ginned. "Yourichi" was a cat!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! A TALKING CAT!" Uryu screamed as he backed away into a nearby wall.

Orihime looked puzzled while Urahara laughed behind his fan.

"My, my, what an outburst, all just because a cat spoke." Yourichi said as he shook his head in disappointment."But seriously now..." Yourichi suddenly became more alert. "Let's get down to business."

As Urahara told his tale, Chad and Orihime listened with a combination of anxiety and amazement.

When Urahara had arrived at the part where the strange had attempted to intervene on Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu's behalf, and then had vanished...taking Rukia with her!

It brought back memories of Chad's encounter with the foreigner girl whom he ran into a couple of days ago.

"Urahara," Chad called as he raised his hand.

"When I had that indecent with that hollow, I saw a girl in the streets. She seemed to be lost. However I could tell that she was a foreigner. I told her to go home, and that was last I saw of her." he said.

"At first I thought she was a spirit, but after hearing this story, I'm starting to wonder if she's like that another girl you mentioned." Chad added.

"Ichigo, Rukia and I also had a similar encounter, not unlike yours and Urahara's." Uryu began as he pushed his glasses up his noise.

"During my first meeting Ichigo and Rukia, I became aware that someone was watching us. I demanded that he'd come out." Uryu paused for a moment, before he continued. "He came out and...he...asked all three of us for our autographs." he finished sheepishly.

Chad just sweat-dropped, Orihime said "Wow Uryu, I didn't know that you, Rukia and Ichigo were famous." Orihime than let out gasp. "Oh no! Ichigo and Rukia have been kidnapped by stalkers!" she cried in horror. "WE"RE NOT FAMOUS! THAT BOY WAS A LUNATIC!" Uryu yelled, while Urahara and Yourichi laughed quietly.

"As I was saying," Uryu continued, clearly feeling annoyed. "He also mentioned that was form America, and before we could get any more out of him, he just literally vanished before our eyes."

"Thank you, Uryu." Urahara said, before turning to face Chad and Orihime. "After hearing Uryu's story, I had a theory and hearing Chad's story has only added it. I believe that these people that we're seeing our form America, and as of last night, Rukia is there as well."

"Well, then how do we save Ichigo and get Rukia back?" Orihime insisted.

"There is a way to save Ichigo, as for Rukia's situation I'm afraid that for now there's nothing we can do for her." Urahara explained forlornly. "We can only hope that she's okay."

**So what do think? May I have some reviews please? They give great enjoyment. **


	5. Tales

**I don't own any characters expect my own.**

**I also don't own Bleach.**

**Thank you Fovever122 and Bookgal7 for you reviews.  
**

**Real World:**

Charles couldn't believe the day that he and Nancy were having, after Nancy had shown Rukia around the house and led her some clothes of hers to borrow, the three of them decided to go to out for the afternoon.

_Flashback:_

_"Why are we going out Dad?" asked Nancy, as she and Rukia hopped inside the light blue van. "I mean wouldn't it look funny if people saw us out after we had just that we're both sick?" she added.  
_

_"That's why we're going to a secluded park, besides there isn't going to be a lot of people around, and it will be the perfect opportunity to see if Rukia can do Kido." Charles replied, as he started the van. "Also don't forget we need to buy Rukia some clothes."  
_

_Soon they pulled out of the drive way and went slowly down the road.  
_

_"I told your father about my problem shortly after breakfast, before you showed me around the house." Rukia explained. "Didn't I tell you?" she inquired with a puzzled look on her face.  
_

_Nancy just shook her head no, as they drove by the ocean.  
_

_From awhile they drove, listening to music as Nancy pointed out to Rukia what was what outside the van window.  
_

_Finally they arrived at the park, and just like Charles had said it was mostly deserted.  
_

_The three of them, left the van and went into a meadow, hidden by bushes and trees.  
_

_After instructing Charles and Nancy to stand back, Rukia tried to create a barrier around herself. However nothing happened.  
_

_Puzzled, Rukia tried a different Kido, an attack spell that was aimed at a tall tree. Again, nothing happened. Determined to try one last time, Rukia used a healing spell on a cut of Nancy's. However, just like the two times before, nothing happened.  
_

_"How is this possible?" asked Rukia, not really believing it. "Well," Charles began, unsure how to explain it to Rukia. "In this world, as far as I'm aware of we don't have Soul reapers and hollows. To be honest, I'm not really sure how, but when Nancy brought you to this world, your powers must have vanished, because there is no magic or anything like that around here."  
_

_"Well, how do explain what I did, Dad?" Nancy questioned as the three of them began to walk back to the van. "I don't know, for now let's get some lunch."  
_

_After having some take-aways in the car, Charles, Nancy and Rukia went to a nearby clothing store.  
_

_There was just one problem, Charles was like most men, he hated to shop for clothes.  
_

_So while he did go with Nancy and Rukia to the young women's department; he mostly sat a corner, broad and checking the time, while the girls looked for different went mostly well, until Rukia needed to buy bras._

_"Why don't go by yourselves, girls while I take the clothes and meet you both at the resister." Charles said, trying to hind his embarrassment.  
_

_"Why can't you come with us, Dad?" Nancy asked completely oblivious to his feelings of embarrassment._

_"Because people will look at me funny, if I come along." He explained hoping that Nancy and Rukia would go to the undergarments section already. "I don't remember you having this problem when you helped me buy underwear when I was younger." Nancy retorted. _

_"Just go!" he said, as he pushed them towards the women's undergarments area.  
_

_End flashback.  
_

_"I can't wait to get home." _Charles thought to himself as he drove down the road, pass the suburban houses.

Nancy was in the back, next to Rukia, happily singing along to a song on the radio.

While Rukia was starting out the window, trying to take in the surroundings of Northern California.

Soon they pulled into Nowhere, surprising Nowhere didn't look a thing like its name. In fact it looked as though it built-in the fifties. While the homes were larger than the avenge fifties home, they all had white pick-it fences surrounding them.

The houses had a welcoming feel about them. Charles and Nancy's house was a teal green color that had two stories. There were four window in the front, two on the top and two on the bottom.

As they pulled into the drive way, Charles just said "Home, sweet home."

He parked the light blue van and exited it.

Nancy and Rukia did the same, when suddenly they heard. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT RUKIA KUCHIKI!"

All the three of them quickly turned around and saw Bradley was staring at Rukia as though he was seeing a goddess.

Rukia began to slowly back away, as she moved towards the house.

Charles felt his eyes widen in terror as shock appeared on his face.

Nancy felt her jaw drop as well. "Bradley? What are you doing here?" she whispered completely stunned.

"I was taking a-" Bradley started to say, but was drowned out by Charles as he quickly regained his composer."Oh, Nancy," he said in a voice that was full of forced calm. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah Dad, I know him from Summer camp." Nancy replied.

"Oh hello there, " Charles called to Bradley while walking towards him "Why don't you come have a chat with me?" he finished as grabbed Bradley and quickly led him away to the back yard.

Once there, Charles hissed "What the hell are doing? Are you stupid or something?"

"You mean that really _is_ Rukia Kuchiki?" Bradley whispered shocked.

"Yes, I may not how you- God you're a Bleach fan aren't you." Charles muttered in realization to Bradley.

"Yeah, but what's Rukia doing at your house?"asked Bradley.

"It's a long story." Charles exclaimed, starting to feel exasperated "and I'll swear I'll you everything, but you got promise me that you won't tell _anyone." _he emphasized, as he pointed his finger at Bradley.

"Okay, Okay, I won't tell. " Bradley promised, while raising his hands up.

Meanwhile inside the house, Nancy had sat Rukia on the couch and was trying to calm her down.

_**"You know** **him."**_ Rukia muttered not fully believing it. "I met him at Summer camp. Never mind that. You met Bradley before? How?" Nancy countered, equally as surprised.

Rukia took a deep breath, and said "He just appeared in-front of myself, Ichigo and Uryu." She paused for a moment before adding " and then he just asked me for my autograph."

Nancy, right there and then, fell to the floor, laughing so hard, that she was gripping her sides.

Rukia felt her head starting to pound, she cleared her throat in annoyance.

With an effort, Nancy pulled herself together and replied "So you're serious?"

"Yes he did ask for my autograph." Rukia said somewhat sheepishly.

"Wait a sec, "Nancy said. "If he was in your world, than..." Nancy stopped as realization slowly dawned on her. _"He dreamed himself into Rukia's world!" _she thought. _"But how would he," _Nancy briefly wondered as the answer instantly came to her. _"He must be a fan!"_

Before, Nancy could say anything more, in came Charles and Bradley.

Rukia scooted further into the couch,while Nancy pushed Rukia behind her.

"Don't worry girls, he'll keep quiet." Charles said reassuringly.

**Bleach world:**

In the Sereitei, Ichigo Kurosaki was being led to an interrogation room.

Ichigo was really starting to hate how these guys were treating him and was hoping that where ever Rukia was, that she was in better circumstances then he was.

He was soon shoved inside a small room with a small brown table and two chairs.

In one of those chairs sat Aizen Sosuke.

He got up and helped Ichigo to his feet.

"Are you okay, young man?" asked Aizen with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." was all Ichigo said as Aizen led him to a chair. "Look, let's make one thing clear," Ichigo began "I had noth-" But was interrupted when Aizen said "Calm down, I never said that you might have anything to do with Kuchiki Rukia's odd disappearance."

"Oh," was all Ichigo said, as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself; I'm Aizen Souske." Aizen said "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo replied.

"So Ichigo," Aizen began "Tell me, what happened that night?"

Ichigo explained his story about how met Rukia, how he became a Soul Reaper, how Rukia had tried to runaway, how he fought against Renji and finally how that mysterious girl tried to help them.

"May I interrupt Ichigo?" Aizen asked. "What did she look like this little girl?" Ichigo paused for a few seconds as he recalled the young girl.

"She looked somewhere between 10 and 11, and around Rukia's size. She had short black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. Also, she was wearing some blue pajamas." he explained.

"Why was she wearing pajams?" questioned a perplexed Aizen.

"I don't know, she was just wearing them I guess." Ichigo replied shrugging.

"If I understand correctly, you had no other contact with that girl, other than Kuchiki's disappearance." Aizen said.

Ichigo just nodded his head. "But Rukia and I had another experience that was similar to this one." he confessed.

That of course got Aizen's attention. "Really," he said, feeling intrigued. "Tell me about it."

Ichigo took a deep breath as he started his story. "We where out on patrol that night, looking for hollows. Only problem was Rukia's soul phone or whatever she called it hadn't been working right. We started arguing,but this guy showed up and told us there was another guy listening to everything we're saying and he demanded that the other guy would come out."

Ichigo paused for a moment, hoping that Aizen wouldn't laugh at this part. "When the other guy came out...the first thing he said to the three of us was..." He then took a deep breath. _"Hear it goes."_ He thought to himself. "Can I have your autographs?" Ichigo blurted out.

Aizen blinked. "I'm sorry?" he said. "What did you just say?"

Ichigo felt uncertain. "He said Can I have your autographs?" Ichigo repeated.

"Excuse me for a moment." Aizen said, as he rose from his seat.

He quickly hurried towards the door, and shut it close before he started to chuckle. _"Interesting,"_ he thought to himself as he covered his mouth. _"I don't know whether to feel amused or_ _envious."_

Aizen quickly composed himself together before heading back inside the interrogation room.

"That's an interesting story, but why would that boy want yourself and Kuchiki's autographs?" Aizen asked.

"I don't know!" Ichgio exclaimed. "He's just nuts!"

"Also, he didn't just want our autographs," Ichgio added. "He also wanted that other guy's autograph too. He seemed to think that we were famous or something."

Aizen kept himself composed, for laughing at Ichigo wouldn't be a good way to gain his trust.

"That boy also told us something else," Ichigo once again added. "He said he was from America and before we could get anymore from him...he just vanished like that girl."

"I see." said Aizen. "Can you tell what did the boy look like?" Ichigo thought as hard as he could. "He was about average height and wore glasses." "He also looked around 16, had short black hair and gray eyes and that's all I can tell you." Ichigo finished. "Well thank you for being honest with me Ichigo," Aizen spoke as he rose from his chair.

Aizen was almost at the door, when he stopped and looked back at Ichigo and said "Ichigo, if you need anything, let me know alright?"

Ichigo just nodded his head, feeling grateful for Aizen's kindness.

* * *

Later at the captain's meeting, Aizen revealed what Ichigo told him to the other captains.

Unsurprisingly, apart form the detail of the other boy, what stood out to the captains was the part when that boy had asked the two criminals for their autographs.

"I'd hate to say it,but I'm jealous of Kuchiki Rukia, and the prisoner, why doesn't anyone ask me for my autograph?" Captain Kyoraku jokey whined.

Sui Feng just shook her head in disgust.

"Enough of this foolishness!" the head captain called over the noise as he banged his cane on the floor. "We have more important matters on our hands. Based on what captain Aizen has told us, there maybe more of those like thatlgirl. More Importantly the mysterious girl and Kuchiki Rukia maybe in America."

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's face remained impassive, while on the inside he was reeling. _"America!" _He screamed in his head.

The rest of the captains had more visible reactions. "No." whispered the long white-haired captain.

"Well, I'll be damned Ukitake. They're in America." muttered Captain Kyoraku as he turned to look at the white-haired captain while taking off his hat.

"Well now, this is sure starting to get interesting." Gin said as his smile widened.

"This is most troublesome." Tosen spoke. "Wouldn't you agree Komamura?" he added while turning to face a very large captain.

Curiously the large captain was wearing a bucket that covered most of his face apart from his eyes.

"Stop!" Called the head captain as he banged his cane to regain order. "Yes, this situation has grown even more troubling, however the matter remains that we need to tell the Centail 46 about this, Until then all of you are to return to barracks."

At the head captain's words, the captains began to exit the room.

* * *

Later that night, Aizen met with Ichimaru and Tosen.

"It looks like we'll be sending Captain Kuchiki and Abarai to America. This time, they'll retrieve not only Rukia, but those two children as well." Aizen spoke as he sent a hell butterfly to the first division.

"But Lord Aizen," Tosen asked. "How will we find them? We don't know where they are?"

"We'll have the stealth forces search the entire country if we have to." Aizen replied."'No matter how long it takes." he added as light reflected off his glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of the world of the living, Urahara was in the process of creating a type of portal called a Senkaimon, while Yourichi was in the process of training both Chad and Orihime.

Urahara momentary felt a twitch of guilt as he remembered the events had transpired earlier that day.

_Flashback:_

_"What do you mean there's nothing we can do for her?" Orihime protested, not really believing it. "She's our friend too, can't we save as well?"  
_

_"If my calculations are correct, based on your stories, she's in America or really an Alternate America." Urahara explained.  
_

_"An Alternate America?" muttered the rest of the group in shock.  
_

_"Yes, an Alternate America and while I know how to gain access to the Soul Society, I have no way of gaining access to where Rukia is." Urahara explained. He than let a sigh and said. "Well if there are any bright sides to this situation, at least Rukia's safe from the Soul Society."  
_

_"What are they going to do Ichigo, Urahara-san?" asked Orihime.  
_

_"Well the good news is that they probably won't kill him, just yet." Urahara explained with a grim look on his face.  
_

_"Most likely they'll probably just question him to order to find out what he knows, but once they realize that he doesn't know any more than they do..." Urahara trailed off.  
_

_He didn't need to finish his sentience, they all knew what he meant.  
_

_End flashback  
_

After the meeting ended, Orihime and Chad left with Yourichi to train.

Uryu however declined, saying that he was a Quincy and he had no business interfering with the soul reapers.

That didn't brother Urahara, for he knew that Uryu would come back. Just as he knew that Yourichi would have both Orihime and Chad ready in time.

However, despite his lad-back exterior, he was worried for Ichigo.

But all he could do for now was hope that he wouldn't fall into Aizen's hands.

* * *

**Real world:**

Meanwhile, back in Nowhere, California.

Bradley had just gotten off the phone. He told his Dad that was going to help Nancy with her math homework, after school on weekdays.

Of course, this was a cover story, what he really was going to be doing was help Rukia Kuchiki a.k.a Naomi Sakuraba get used to America until both himself, Nancy and Charles could find a way to send Rukia back.

Naomi Sakuraba was the name that Rukia would go by, now if only she agree to cutting her hair.

Bradley wished that Charles and Nancy would tell Rukia, the whole truth and not just a partial one.

But Charles insisted that he'll tell Rukia the truth, when the time is right.

Apart form those details, Bradley couldn't complain. He was one of the luckiest people on the whole freaking planet!

Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach was in Nowhere, California, and he was of the few people who knew it!

When he heard what Nancy had done, he didn't know whether to feel jealous, be worried for Nancy or the main storyline of Bleach or just get down on his knees and praised her.

But his ego stopped him from kneeling before a 13-year-old girl.

At that moment, Nancy said "I know we don't know each other very well since summer camp, but seeing as we're soon going to spend a lot of time together soon," Nancy averted her eyes from Bradley's. Staring at the floor.

Then she just blurted out. "Would you like to spend the Sabbath with us?"

"What's the Sabbath?" asked Rukia as she slowly walked up to Nancy, but kept her distance from Bradley.

Bradley was starting wonder, if he came on to strongly towards Rukia? _"Maybe I should turn my inner fanboy down a notch."_ He decided.

Bradley than said. "Sorry, Nancy I already promised my dad that I would be home by six, but I'll might come next Friday."

"Rukia, I'm sorry for frightening you like that, maybe we could start over and...be friends." he added sheepishly as rubbed his right hand on the back of his neck.

Rukia just gave him a small nod, as he walked out the door.

Nancy waved him goodbye before turning back to Rukia. "You were saying about the Sabbath, Rukia?" asked Nancy.

"Yes, what is it?" questioned Rukia. "Well you see" Nancy began, "Me and my dad are Jewish and for us the Sabbath is a day of rest that happens every Friday and we light candles and say a prayer in Hebrew." Nancy replied. "By the way, do you what Hebrew is?" she added as an afterthought.

Rukia gave Nancy a blank look in response. "Don't worry, I don't how to read Hebrew, and heck I can't even speak it." Nancy replied in a reassuring manner.

Later after the sun had set, Nancy and Rukia were heading down the stairs to meet Charles in the kitchen.

Charles had gone to the local Asian food market earlier, to make Rukia feel welcome.

Charles had planned to make rice dumplings for Rukia, after she told him that they were among her favorite foods. Charles already knew that, but played dumb and asked her to keep her calm.

After he brought the ingredients, all that was left to do make the rice dumplings.

There was one problem, he didn't know how to make rice dumplings.

Thankfully he always had his laptop nearby, which meant he could look up how to make rice balls.

It took several tries, but he had finally managed to make perfect rice balls.

He had just placed them in the freezer, when Nancy and Rukia arrived.

"Oh girls, hi." Charles said as he tried to keep his cool. "Nancy will you get the cran-grape juice and the challah bread?"

"Sure, Dad." Nancy said as she went to the fridge.

"What's challah bread?" Rukia asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Charles replied, feeling exasperated as he set up the two candle sticks on the stove.

_"What a day this has been!" _Charles thought to himself as reached for the nearby candles. _ "Something tells me that will only get even more crazier."_

* * *

**Looks like troubles brewing in both worlds, huh?****  
**

**May I have some reviews please?  
**

**They make me smile.  
**

**Until next update, thank you all.  
**


	6. Hitsugaya

**I don't own any characters expect my own.**

**I also don't own Bleach.**

**Thank you forever122. For your review.**

**Real world:**

That night in the Doe household, Charles was grateful for the Sabbath. Apart from Rukia's questions, it was mostly a time to relax.

It was of course, understandable that Rukia had many questions about not only about the Sabbath, but Judaism as well.

As far as Charles knew, most Soul Reapers hadn't had much contact with Jewish Japanese citizens; so hearing someone ask so eagerly ask questions with genuine curiosity was refreshing.

However, Rukia had repeatedly interrupted the prayers with questions before he could start.

Eventually, Nancy took Rukia aside and said "I understand that you must have nothing but questions, but please can you ask them after dinner?"

Charles felt a sense of pride towards Nancy; she had accommodated to Rukia's needs.

These were Charles thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Dad." Nancy spoke as she rose from her seat, and began walking towards the front door.

The doorbell rang several move times, before Nancy reached the main hallway.

When she opened the door, her breath stopped for a moment.

There in the doorway stood her best friend, and next door neighbor, Danny Bell.

He was a cute boy with cooper-colored hair, one brown eye and one green eye.

They had known each other since they were nine, and he rarely ever smiled.

On his shoulders was his back pack. Nancy had some idea why he was still wearing his back pack long after school had ended for the weekend.

"Hey, Nance." Danny said as he opened up his back pack. "Our teacher assigned me to give you this week's homework. So I thought I might come over and see how you are doing."

Before Nancy could say anything, Rukia had appeared beside her in the doorway.

"Nancy, who is this boy?" she asked in Japanese with a distrusting expression on her face.

Danny of course didn't understand a word Rukia had just said. "Nancy, who's she and what did she just say?" he inquired while gesturing at Rukia.

Nancy turned to Rukia and explained to her in Japanese who Danny was. Danny of course didn't understand a word she just said.

Once she had explained everything to Rukia, Nancy turned back to Danny and replied "Danny this is a family friend, Naomi Sakuraba from Japan. She just arrived unexpectedly at our house the other day, we helping her get settled in. Also she doesn't speak English." She decided to leave out the part about Rukia thinking he was rude.

Danny wasn't sure what to say at first, but then he replied. "How come you can suddenly speak whatever language she speaking?" he asked confused.

"It's Japanese, and my Dad had taught me how." Nancy explained somewhat indignantly.

Danny wanted to ask more, but knew that his mother was expecting him.

"Whatever, I gotta go home anyway." he said as he reached into his back pack and handed Nancy her homework.

As Nancy took her homework, he quickly walked home.

* * *

As Danny opened the front blue door of his light yellow house, he heard his dog Cowboy run towards the door to greet him.

Cowboy was a Black lab/ Great Dane mix.

He looked a normal Black Lab, but was about as huge as a Great Dane.

Cowboy always knocked Danny to the ground when ever he greeted Danny, but Danny didn't care.

Danny felt himself let out a laugh as Cowboy licked his face.

"Cowboy." called a soft, gentle but firm voice.

Right away, Cowboy got off Danny.

"Hi mom." Danny said as he rose to his feet.

Danny's mother, Blossom Bell was a pretty woman of average height with cherry-red hair that was kept in a brad that went down to her shoulders.

Blossom also had green eyes and pale skin.

She was the manager of the local garden shop.

Danny lived with his mom ever since he was a baby, just like Nancy's mother, his father didn't what to be a part of his life.

Sometimes Danny would get jealous of the fact that Nancy had her Dad in her life.

But when ever that happened he put would quickly put those feelings aside.

"How's Nancy?" asked Blossom as her voice interrupted Danny's thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"She and her Dad are fine, Mom." Danny replied as he went into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?" he asked as he quickly changed the subject.

"Pasta, chicken and salad." Blossom replied with a smile as she followed him into the kitchen.

Danny didn't like salad much, but he did enjoy pasta and chicken.

Later that night, after Danny had bid both his mother and Cowboy good night, he laid in bed thinking about Nancy and her so-called "family friend."

_"Why do I get the feeling that Nancy's hiding something?" _Danny thought to himself. _"Nah, can't be." "I just hope she's free this weekend. Maybe we can go to bike riding. I'll find out tomorrow."_

No sooner had he thought that, he felt himself slip off to sleep.

* * *

**Bleach world:**

When Danny opened his eyes, he was surprised to see himself in an unfamiliar place.

All around him there was these buildings that looked as though they had been fused with houses, and were bound by bridges.

Before he could do anything else but stare in awe, he was soon surrounded by people dressed in black robes.

Danny did not like where this was going, as he heard them muttering among themselves before two of them came at him.

"Stay right where you are Ryoka!" yelled one of the back robed people. _"Ryoka?"_ Danny thought. _"What kind of word is that?"_

There was one boy who looked to be around his age. He had spiky white hair and turquoise colored eyes.

He also wore appeared to be a white sleeveless coat over his black robe.

The other one made Danny blush. She was an attractive tall woman with wavy long light orange hair, light blue eyes and a huge... chest.

Before Danny knew it, he had his hands bound with magic.

_"Are these guys wizards?"_ Danny thought bemused, as they led away to someplace.

_"Are they good or bad wizards? Oh Please. **Please** let them be nice wizards." _Danny prayed quietly.

Not willing to take any chances, Danny began to fight against them with all his might.

Seeing this, the white-haired boy hit Danny in the back of the neck.

Danny felt himself black out as he closed his eyes.

**Real world:**

Danny awoke to sounds of confusion in his bed room. "Ahh! Captain when are we? What is this place?" a female melodramatic voice cried out. She then let a gasp. "Our zapakutos are gone!"

"Shh- Matsumoto! You'll wake the boy up!" a serious voice replied. Sadly, it was too late.

Danny had opened his eyes and was now wide awake. In his bed room stood the two people from his dream!

Startled, Danny heard himself yelling for his mom as he ran towards the bed room door.

The boy quickly ran across the room and put his right hand over Danny's mouth.

However at that moment, without warning Blossom forced open the door with a crow bar.

As she took in the scene before her eyes, her expression turned into one of pure rage.

"Get away from him! You scumbags!" she screeched as she charged at the white-haired boy with crow bar in hand.

Matsumoto threw herself on top of Blossom and the two of them began to wrestle with each other.

During the confusion, the crow bar had been thrown across the bed room floor.

Both Danny and the white-haired boy noticed this and dove for the bar.

They both bumped into each other, and went flying backwards.

As Danny quickly rose to his feet, he saw that the door was open.

At that moment he ran so fast, he felt as though he was flying down the stairs.

_"Must get to phone!" _Danny thought frantically as he raced towards the kitchen.

Just then he heard a voice desperately calling out. "Wait! Hey Wait!"

Danny didn't need to look up to know that the white-haired boy was on his tail.

However, not a moment too soon Danny had reached the phone and hit the 911 speed dial button.

Before he could tell the police what was going on, the white-haired boy had tackled him to the floor.

"Call them off! **_Call them off now!_**" the white-haired boy hissed, as he pinned Danny to the floor.

"Get off me!" Danny yelled in response as he tried to throw the white-haired boy off him.

"Listen to me! My name is Hitsuagaya Toshiro, I don't know how I or my Lieutenant got here, but I have a feeling that somehow you're the one responsible." the white-haired boy whispered.

"What!" was all Danny could say in reply. _"This guy's crazy!"_ Danny thought to himself, as he struggled once more to throw Toshiro off of him. But somewhere in the back of Danny's mind, a part of him knew he was telling the truth.

Just then, the sounds of arriving police sirens reached both Danny and Toshiro's ears.

While Danny felt a sense of relief at the noise, Toshiro felt something completely different.

As Toshiro let go of Danny, Danny thought he saw Toshiro's expression changed from angry and confused to realizing that his was in serious trouble.

Danny did nothing but slowly stood up as Toshiro ran upstairs while the sounds of the police sirens drew closer.

Without wasting another second, Danny ran towards the front door and opened it as two police men stepped out of the police car.

"What's the emergency?" asked the first police officer. Without wasting a second, Danny began telling the police men what happened.

As Danny was finishing up his tale, he quickly remembered that his mom was still upstairs and she hadn't come back down!

Danny quickly made to run back upstairs, but was held back by one of police men while the other one went upstairs with gun in hand.

"Let me go! Let me go! My mom's up there!" he cried while fighting against the police man's hold.

"Look son," the police man explained in a soothing voice. "You last saw that boy running upstairs and your mom and that woman fighting with each other, right?"

Danny just nodded his head in response as he slowly began to feel drained.

"Son, I may not know your mother very well, but I don't believe that she would want" the police man began, but was quickly interrupted when a soft, but tried voice said "Want what?"

Danny immediately looked up and saw to his relief his mother, being led downstairs by the other police man.

She looked disheveled, but otherwise okay.

"Mom, are you okay? What happened to you?" asked Danny feeling unsure.

"I was knocked out by that bitch of a burglar, but I'm fine. Never mind me, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Blossom questioned with a look of worry on her face.

"They leaped out the window, and ran somewhere in the woods." explained the other officer.

"I'm afraid the two of you need to come down to the station and make a statement." the first police explained.

Blossom and Danny just nodded unable to say anymore as they were led outside.

Thanks to the police sirens and the sounds of, a small crowd had gathered outside.

As he and his mom got inside the police car, Danny wondered if he really somehow brought those two, Matsumoto and Toshiro here.

* * *

During the chaos that was happening, Rukia was woken up the by the sirens.

Wanting to know what was going on, she woke up Nancy.

"Uhh... Rukia what...?" Nancy replied as she was roused from her sleep.

"Something's happening outside." Rukia explained.

"It's probably nothing, go back to sleep." Nancy said somewhat annoyed as she pulled the covers back over herself.

"There's a group of people surrounding your friend's house." Rukia added.

At that Nancy jumped out of bed and leaped towards the window. _"Danny!" _she thought to herself. "What's going on?" Nancy asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know, this noise woke me up and I discovered that these metal contraptions outside your friend's house were responsible for the noise." Rukia remarked, while pointing to the pointing to the police cars.

Nancy felt herself go pale at the slight of the police cars.

"What are those things?" asked Rukia.

Nancy attempted to compose herself as she turned to face Rukia. "Those are police cars, Rukia. While they are protectors of us average citizens, it's usually means that something bad has happened when ever they show up." Nancy explained with a look of worry.

"Girls, what's going on?" called Charles's voice as he entered Nancy's bed room.

"Dad, they are police cars outside Danny's house." Nancy remarked as she pointed at the window.

Charles quickly came over to the window, and saw the police cars just as they drove away.

"What happened?" was the first thing that left his mouth.

"I don't know." both Nancy and Rukia said at once.

"What can we do Dad?" Nancy asked in an almost begging tone.

"Well I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until the morning." Charles replied with a solemn look on his face.

"That's it!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Don't worry we'll find out what happened in the morning, for now all we can do just go back to sleep." Charles replied as he walked towards the door. "Good night, Nancy. Good night, Rukia." He said as he went back to his bed room.

"Night, Dad." Nancy said as she climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Good night Charles." Rukia said as she went back into her sleeping bag.

**Bleach world:**

It had been over a week in the world of living but Orihime and Chad had managed to gain basic control of their powers to the point were able to fight with them.

Just in time for the Senkaimon to be ready.

Despite the group's recent success, Urahara couldn't fight his anxiety for Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

Sure they would have Yourichi with them, but they were going to face the Captains of the Gotei 13.

Only Uryu had seen just what they were capable of.

Urahara could only hope that they would rescue Ichigo without much interference, but he knew that was unlikely, especially if Aizen Sosuke was determined to keep Ichigo in the Sereitei.

He decided to worry about those things once all four of them had gone to the Soul Society.

For now he would try to relax and enjoy the summer day.

Besides while they would be away on their rescue mission, he would work on attempting to reach Rukia, and find out more about that mysterious girl.

It would keep his mind off his worries about those kids and Yourichi and he was genuine curious about another realm that was previously unheard of.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, all Soul reapers were soon alerted to the disappearances of Captain Hitsuagaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto.

According to eyewitnesses earlier that day, they were last seen escorting another like that girl, a boy with copper hair, one green eye and one brown eye who had somehow appeared in the Sereitei literally right before their eyes! Like the girl he was wearing pajamas.

Of all the soul reapers that had been informed to what had happened; none were more worried than Lieutenant Hinamori Momo of Squad five.

All Captains and Lieutenants were quickly called in for an emergency meeting.

As both Captain Aizen Sosuke and Lieutenant Hinamori Momo headed towards the meeting, Hinamori's thoughts were elsewhere.

Aizen must've sensed this, because he turned to Momo and said "Momo, are you alright?"

Momo's voice quivered as replied "No Captain Aizen, I'm not okay. Toshiro and Rangiku are gone. Our defenses can't stop these people and we have no idea what they're really capable of. What if Toshiro and Rangiku get hurt? I'm so scared Captain Aizen."

Aizen gave Momo a reassuring smile and patted her on the head.

"It's alright Momo. I understand Toshiro is a close friend of yours, correct?" he spoke in soothing tone.

"Yes," Momo replied, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, if they are where they think they are; we'll find them. The stealth force, Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai will leave for America tomorrow. "Aizen said in a consoling way.

"As for the matter of Captain Hitsuagaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto coming to harm, they are both strong people and can take of themselves." he added as an afterthought.

"Thank you." Momo said gratefully, a small smile forming on her face. That was of many reasons that she enjoyed being around Captain Aizen, he always knew what to say to lift her spirits up.

They continued to walk to their respective meetings in silence.

By the time Aizen had arrived at the Captain's meeting, they was an undeniably strong tension in the room.

Head captain Yamamoto looked like he was about blew a fuse at any moment; Kenpachi looked excited at the possibility that he get to go fight someone.

Both Tosen and Komamura looked more worried than ever, and Ukitake and Unohana seemed to share their feelings.

"This is most disturbing, not only has a criminal has mysteriously vanished, but so has Captain Hitsuagaya and his Lieutenant as well." Yamamoto began his normal no-nonsense tone.

"Kurotsuchi has your research team made **_any_** progresses so far on **_how _**this is happening?" he added, anxiously.

Kurotsuchi didn't know whether to be gleeful at this or frustrated at the fact they were unable to find Rukia or that strange girl anywhere in America so far.

"As much as loathe admitting it, we have been unable to make any progress on why this is happening. However we did find out one thing, the girl and the other boy seemed to have no spiritual power what so ever."

They was a collective uproar at this, the Captain began to talk among themselves.

Even Byakuya seemed genuinely taken aback by this discovery.

_"How interesting,"_ Aizen thought to himself._ "Three being with no spiritual powers, and yet they can enter the Sereitei at random with the use of Senkaimon."_

"Stop," called Yamamoto as he slammed his cane into the floor. "With this new information we must be ready for a possible attack by these unknown people. I'm afraid we have no choice but to abort the recapture mission in America. As of now, we need every able-bodied Captain and Lieutenant to protect the Sereitei." "But sir!" interrupted Captain Ukitake "What about Captain Hitsuagaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto?" "We'll look for them after we had made sure that these mysterious beings aren't a threat to us." Yamamoto added with a look that said do not argue with me. "Meeting dismissed!" He finished with a bang of his cane.

As the captains began to leave, Byakuya didn't know how to feel about these new orders. Glad that he didn't have to hunt down his sister? Or Anger at the thought these people could penetrate the Sereitei with little to no effort?

If anyone was paying attention to Gin at the moment the Captains were leaving, they would've briefly seen a small frown on his face. _"Ran..." _Gin thought quietly. _"I just hope you okay."_

Meanwhile Aizen Sosuke was having very different thoughts on the matter at hand. _"This is creating so much chaos; it's hard to tell if they are doing it deliberately or if it's really by accident?" _He thought to himself.

Later in the compound of the Central 46, Aizen met with Ichimaru and Tosen.

"Lord Aizen, what do you make of this?" asked Tosen with a troubled look on his face.

"Yes, these past events have caused a stir in the Sereitei and Urahara's little crew will be coming to rescue Ichigo soon. Well the pleasant thing about this chaos is that we can use it to our advantage." he explained with a smile forming on his face.

"But what about the Hogyoku, Aizen?" asked Tosen. "Without it our plans to destroy the Soul Society are nothing." he added with worry.

"We'll deal that later; we'll find a way to get the Hogyoku back." Aizen replied in a reassuring manner. "Once we have a better idea of who these people are and what they are capable of." he added with a smile on his face.

"For now we don't worry about the upcoming invasion of Ichigo's companions." Aizen spoke he stated at the moon as its light reflected off his glasses.

While Aizen was plotting, Momo had gotten the news that there would be rescue party for Toshiro and Rangiku.

_"What! NO! I don't believe it. It can't be true!" _Momo cried in her head.

The thought of Toshiro no longer around was unbearable to her.

Ever since she was a little girl, Toshiro has always been her protector, her best friend.

Even when she had gone to the Shin'o Academy to become a Soul reaper and had graduated. Toshiro still insisted that he would protect her no matter what.

These thoughts alone threatened to overwhelm her, but she managed to keep a straight face as thanked the messenger as he was leaving.

Once he was gone, however she crumbled.

Momo began to cry as she dragged herself back to bed. With little effort she climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over her head.

_"Toshiro..."_she thought to herself as she closed her eyes while tears were leaking out of them.

In the 13th division barracks Ukitake was feeling as glum.

It was a well-known fact that he loved all the members of his division like family, and while Rukia had recently had been declared a criminal, his feelings for her did not change at all.

When he had gotten the news that she literally vanished before the eyes of her brother, Captain Kuchiki and his Lieutenant Abarai, he didn't know how to take it.

He had hoped that the rescue mission would bring her back, safe and sound. However today's meeting along with the disappearance of Captain Hitsuagaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto had crushed those hopes.

Now all he could do was hope that where ever in America, Rukia was, she would be in good hands.

He took a walk over to his families shrine and said a pray for not just Rukia, but for Toshiro and Rangiku as well.

_"Where ever the three of you are, I only hope that you all are in a wonderful part of America." _Ukitake thought quietly as he looked at the starry sky above him.

Meanwhile in the sixth division, a certain red-head was feeling down in dumps.

Renji was sad because himself and Captain Kuchiki were no longer able to search for Rukia.

_"Damn it! It's those entire stupid kids fault!" _Renji screamed in his head as he slammed his fist against the wall of his bed room.

_"I was going to surprise Rukia with my promotion! I was going to repair our friendship!" _He cried in his head. _"Instead I'm hurting her down like a common criminal and now she's somewhere in America. If only she never met that human. If only that girl hadn't interfered." _He finished with a dejected tone.

Down the prison barracks, Ichigo was contemplating these last few days he spent in this cell.

The guards had thankfully had ignored him so far, something that he was grateful for.

Another thing he was grateful for was Captain Aizen's kindness towards him.

Maybe if he asked Aizen he could convince the other captains to let go.

_"Tomorrow morning I'll ask him." _Ichigo thought to himself as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**So what do think?**

**May I have some reviews please?**


	7. The next day

**I don't own any characters apart from my own.**

**I don't own Bleach or Toonami.**

**Thank you Bookgal7, Newfie1, and dyingoveranime for your reviews.  
**

**Real world:  
**

The next day, Bradley had woken up and was watching T. V. , flipping though the channels.

_"Damn it, it's a Saturday and nothing good is on." _ Bradley mentally complained to himself. _"Oh well, I'll guess I can wait until Toonami tonight." _he added.

At random Bradley picked the local news channel. "Coming up," the news woman began. "An update on last night's break-in on Marvel street, after the break." she finished as the program went to commercial break.

Bradley was stunned, they hadn't been a break in Nowhere in a long time.

"Dad," called from the living room in disbelief. "What?" replied Richard as he entered the living room. "Was they really a break-in here last night?" asked Bradley, feeling himself shaken by what he heard.

"Yes, I heard about it this morning." Richard explained as he joined Bradley on the couch. "Two people some how manged to break in the Bell house with setting off the alarm system. Danny Bell did reach the phone and called the police. But, sadly the burglars escaped in time." he finished with a somber expression on his face.

"Hey," Bradley interrupted. "I think it's back on." he said as the local news logo appeared on-screen.

"Welcome back to Nowhere News." the female reporter began."I'm Sally Curtis." she added. "And I'm Jim Richards." her male co-worker spoke. "We have an update on the Marvel street break-in." Sally explained as footage appeared on-screen showing what the two burglars looked like.

The slight of the two burglars, Bradley did a doubled take. _"No! No way! It can't be them! It can't be Toshiro Hitsuagaya and Rangiku Matsumoto!"_ Bradley screamed in his head.

There on the news showed Toshiro and Rangiku forced into a police car all the while shouting "This a misunderstanding! We don't belong here!"

The police men just said "Keep yapping away guys, we still don't understand you." as they shut the doors.

_"What they are talking about?" _wondered Bradley. _"I can understand them perfectly along with Rukia." _As soon as he thought that a realization hit him. _"Rukia! I wonder do they even know? I got to call them."_

Bradley excused himself from the living room and went to find his cell phone.

Meanwhile Charles, Nancy and Rukia were eating breakfast in the kitchen, when the phone rang.

Charles and Nancy just looked at each other. They weren't expecting any calls today, so who could be calling them?

"Should I get the phone Dad?" asked Nancy as she got ready to get up from her seat.

"It's probably nothing important, Nancy let it go to the answering machine." Charles replied as he ate some buttered toast.

"Okay" Nancy said as she sat back down to eat her pancakes.

The phone continued to ring for several minutes, before stopping.

Back at the Amano household, Bradley just stared at his cell phone in frustration. "Oh for the love of Pete." Bradley muttered under his breath.

Bradley began to run to his car, when Richard called out him. "Where are you going Brad?" "Not now Dad." Bradley almost groaned in annoyance. "What about the dishes and garbage, Bradley?" Richard added.

Bradley's widen in realization. He forgot about his choirs. _"Aw Man!"_ He thought to himself.

"Now that the phone has finally decided to shut its trap," Charles muttered as he finished his cup of coffee. "Let's go over the events of today." "After I arranged the appointment for Nancy's dream therapy, Rukia I'll teach the basics of speaking English before we start with reading and writing." he explained.

"Dad," asked Nancy as she raised her hand in the air. "Yes, the girl in the kitchen chair at the end of the table." Charles called out in a joking way while pointing to Nancy.

Nancy ignored his playful teasing, and asked him. "I understand teaching Rukia how to speak in English, but why does Rukia need to learn to read and write? She's over a hundred years old I'm pretty sure that she already know how."

Rukia turned to Nancy and said "Nancy, your father going to teach me how to read and write in English." she explained with patience. "While I can read and write in Japanese just fine. I have no idea how to do so in English. I can't rely on you and your father for long." she finished glumly.

Nancy nodded her head in understanding, before adding "Why I do I need to go to dream therapy?"

"I don't know a lot about dreams, honey, and I'm hoping it might be able to find out what's causing this and how to control it." Charles explained.

Nancy didn't need to say anything else.

She quickly finished her breakfast and put away her dishes before asking Charles if she could use the phone.

"Sure." was all Charles said, before Nancy grabbed the phone off the hook and called Danny's house.

Nancy wasn't waiting long before Danny picked up. 'Hello?" his voice spoke on the other end.

"Danny, it's me. Nancy." she replied.

"Nancy?" Danny said. "You won't believe the night I've had last night." he began. "Really, what happened?" Nancy inquired.

Danny paused for a moment, before saying "Let's just say Mom and I will getting a new alarm system very soon."

Unable to keep quiet about it any longer, Nancy said "Dan, last night Naomi woke me up, and she and I saw police cars outside your house. When I saw those cars I thought the worse. I understand if you won't tell me about it, but I need to know if you and your mom are okay."

"I'm fine Nancy. Mom and I are fine. Shaken but fine." Danny said reassuringly. "Look we need to rest now." Danny started to say. "It's fine, I understand." Nancy replied.

"Thanks, bye." Danny said before he hung up.

Nancy hung her phone, before rejoining Charles and Rukia.

"What did he say?" asked Rukia as she turned to look at Nancy. "He doesn't want to talk about it." Nancy answered. "Never mind that, the bunnies need to be fed now. Would you like to come help Rukia?"

Rukia gleefully nodded her yes as she followed Nancy out of the kitchen.

While Nancy went to the garage to the rabbit food, Rukia had already gotten to "the bunny room."

After turning on the light, Nancy was able to navigate her way though her way towards the huge bag of rabbit food.

The large bag was green and was full of these small hard green pellets.

Nancy wasn't sure why rabbets would find this edible, but she wasn't a rabbit what did she know?

With little effort, Nancy lifted the bag, and carried it all the way back to the bunny room.

The bunny room was an adorable little room, that was pink, blue and had different colored ribbons all around the room.

Sometimes Nancy would toy with the idea of removing taking down the ribbons.

As she entered the room, she saw Rukia fawning over Buttercup, Buggs, Cutie and Spotty.

Nancy just smiled and shook her head. "I see your growing close my little bunny family." Nancy said as she walked towards a small draw , bag in arms. As Nancy placed the bag down she saw the sad look on Rukia's face. "Don't worry," Nancy replied as she opened the draw and took out some bowls. "As I said before "Our house is your house and my bunnies are your bunnies." With a huge smile on her face, Rukia walked over towards Nancy and began to pore the rabbit food into the bowls.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bell household, Danny was lying in bed thinking about last night's events as his mother was resting.

It was early in the morning that he and Blossom had gotten the call that the two burglars have been caught and were now awaiting trial.

Blossom was ecstatic. "Now they won't be able to hurt anyone else anymore." she had said joyfully.

Danny on the other hand had doubts.

He knew he should be glad that the people who broke into his house had now been put in jail. However he was starting to have second thoughts on the matter.

_"Why?"_ he thought himself. _"Why do I feel responsible? Was that kid right? No way. He's crazy."_ he added in trying to reassure himself as his thoughts drifted towards that white-haired boy.

He didn't want to believe that somebody around his age could hurt people for no reason.

But his mom said that not every child grows into a descent person.

_Flashback_

_"I know kids can be jerks mom, but I never thought that one would really break into other people's homes." Danny said in a state of disbelief. "Why would a kid do that?" he added.  
_

_"It depends, some do it because they have no choice, others do it because they get a thrill out of it." Blossom explained in a gentle tone.  
_

_"But that his own mother would help him!" Blossom paused for a moment. Then pulled herself together.  
_

_"I wish I could I could speak whatever language he was speaking," Blossom lamented. "Maybe I would've reasoned with him."  
_

_"That's not very funny, Mom." Danny replied, somewhat annoyed.  
_

_Blossom turned towards Danny and gave a look that was in-between confusion and annoyance.  
_

_"Didn't that boy try to talk to you?" she asked him. "That woman did and I couldn't understand I word she said."  
_

_End Flashback  
_

Danny was troubled by this. When that boy spoke to him, he spoke to him in English...or it sounded like he did.

Danny got up and headed towards the kitchen. He needed some ice cream.

* * *

Meanwhile in different prisons, Toshiro and Rangiku were each contemplating how to break out their own cells, reunite with each other and somehow get back home.

What began as a freak encounter was slowly turning into a nightmare! A ryoka from another world had somehow entered the Sereitei with little to no ease.

When he and Rangiku had tried to apprehend the ryoka, the two of them were somehow transported into the ryoka's home-world.

When he had tried to force the ryoka to send himself and Rangiku back, a woman, who he had assumed was the ryoka's mother, attacked them.

During the attack, the ryoka had somehow managed to alert the authorities. While he and Rangiku managed to escape briefly, they were eventually captured and placed into separate prisons.

The worst part of all this was, apart from that ryoka, neither himself or Rangiku could understand a single word that these people said.

Not only he could he not understand them, but they couldn't ether.

Now he was, trapped in a juvenile detention center, seemly for the rest of his life and unable to communicate with anyone in the building.

He had a feeling that wherever Rangiku was, it wasn't any better for her.

Sure enough, Rangiku had by accident already gotten into a tussle with her new cellmate.

Truthfully she had complained about how ugly the prison uniforms were, but her cellmate had thought she was insulating her.

Rangiku's attempts to explain fell flat due to the language barrier between the them.

Just as she was getting ready to defend herself, a prison guard had come to her cell to take her to what she assumed was the visiting room.

It was a spacious grey room that was surrounded by dozens guards.

In the center of the room was a transparent glass wall that separated the visitors from the prisoners.

As she was directed to a nearby chair, Rangiku saw a strange plastic device on the right side of window.

She had no idea what it was for. In-front of the window sat a Chinese man in a business suit with a serious expression on his face.

"Konichiwa, My is name is Lee, Johnson and I am your lawyer." He said in perfect Japanese.

Matsumoto was taken aback for a moment. She couldn't believe it! Here was someone who could speak her language!

"M-my name is Matsumoto, Rangiku." she replied feeling a sense of relief washing over her.

"I have been chosen as your lawyer, after it was determined that you and your son were speaking Japanese." he explained to her.

At hearing that Johnson and the rest of police believed Toshiro to be her son. She felt a strong need to burst out laughing. _"Oh I can't wait to tell the Captain this!"_ She gleefully thought to herself. _"The look on his face will be priceless!"_

"Matsumoto-san!" Johnson's voice snapped her back to reality. She noticed that he looked annoyed and drew her attention back to him. "As I was saying I was assigned as your lawyer because I was one of the few could speak Japanese. Now we have a week to prepare for your trail and-"

"Trail!" interrupted Rangiku. "What trail?"

"You and your son are charged with breaking and entering the Bell household." Johnson clarified for her.

Rangiku was speechless.

**Bleach world**

Meanwhile in the Sereitei, Byakuya had gone to visit his late wife Hisana's shine.

Ever since Rukia was declared a criminal he didn't know what to do. Then that child had shown up and somehow taken Rukia away from him, and he wasn't able to do anything to stop it!

To make matters worse, the recapture mission was recalled before it could even start.

While he off to well understood the importance of keeping the Soul Society safe, he still felt ashamed of himself.

For he made a promise to Hisana that he would find and protect her sister, Rukia.

As far he knew, many were unaware of that fact and he intended to keep that way.

Hisana had also told him that was not to tell Rukia of their blood relation.

A year after Hisana had passed away, he had found Rukia and took her into the Kuchki household.

Sadly, by fulling Hisana's last wish, he had broken the laws of the Kuchiki family. Not once, but twice.

First by marrying Hisana, a commoner. Second, adopting a commoner, Rukia.

Soon after making Rukia his sister, he went to his parents graves and he swore that he would never again break the law.

Now those laws have come into conflict with each other, and her sudden disappearance did not help matters either.

Even if he was allowed to look for Rukia and he had somehow found her; he would have no choice but to bring her back to the Soul Society to be executed.

These were the thoughts of Byakuya Kuchiki as he entered the shine of Hisana.

There in the back of the room was her portrait, her smile as kind as ever.

Byakuya knelt at her portrait as he said "Forgive me Hisana, I fear I have failed you."

As he spoke a rare wave of sorrow overtook him, and he fought back the tears that were threatening to run down his face.

"Rukia has been proclaimed a criminal, and has been taken by a mysterious child." Byakuya explained. "For a while no one knew where she was, it was believed to be America I and my lieutenant were to retrieve her as well as the child. However after another child entered the Sereitei and took a captain and lieutenant away. Soon after the head captain called off the search on Rukia and I can't do anything for her." he finished with a trembling voice.

"I'm so confused, while I'm anxious for Rukia, even if I do somehow find her, she'll be imprisoned and most likely sentenced to death." he added.

Having said what he needed to say Byakuya bowed his head towards her portrait and wished her goodbye. But not before saying "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile in the third division, Gin was sitting at his desk with a rare frown on his face.

Ever since he heard about Rangiku's disappearance he'd been feeling kind of down.

He and Ran had known each other since they were kids, and although she didn't know it he would do anything for her. What he really wanted to do was be out there looking her. If it wasn't for his plan and the old man's orders, he would be doing just that.

_"Ran," _he thought to himself. _"You'd better be okay, cause if that kid hurt you. I won't shown mercy."  
_

He should-be have done some paper work, but his mind was to distracted with his thoughts of Rangiku.

Finally Gin stood up and went outside for a walk...perhaps some people watching as well.

_"Who knows, maybe I can scare some poor bastard along the way."_ Gin thought to himself. That thought cheered him immensely.

He smiled to himself as he walked out the door.

Across the Sereitei, Momo happened to be taking a walk to take her mind of things.

She knew that she couldn't go against the head captain's orders that would be treason. However that was the_ very _thing she felt like doing.

Her best friend in the world was missing and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

As was she lamenting this, she bumped into somebody.

Momo let out an "Oof" as she felt herself hit the floor.

Momo quickly got up of embarrassment. As she turned around to apologize, she felt her jaw drop. There on the floor, was Captain Ukitake!

"Ahh! C-Captain Ukitake! I'm-" Momo began. "No it's alright." Ukitake interrupted with a smile as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I understand your worried about Toshiro aren't you?" he added with a concerned look on his face.

Momo sadly nodded. "I miss him too." Ukitake said in a somber tone. "Why don't escort you back to your division and we can talk about what we are feeling." he suggested.

A smile slowly formed across her face she nodded.

As they walked, Momo was the first to break the silence. "Ever scene I heard about Toshiro's disappearance, I couldn't believe it." she explained.

"When I heard that the head captain wasn't going to send a recuse party save him and Rukia, I was lived." she added as her voice grew slightly enraged. "Doesn't he know all things that Toshiro has done since becoming captain. He's worked so hard and_ this _is how the head captain thanks him!" Momo couldn't speak anymore. The tears were coming again. "I'm so sorry," she began. "I just can't stop crying now." she said as Captain Ukitake pulled her in an embrace. "There, there Momo," he said as rubbed her back with his right hand. "It's going to be okay. I know how your feeling, I'm scared for Rukia as well, but we must have faith that are alright and we will find them." he said with determination in his eyes.

"Arigoto Ukitake-taicho." Momo replied in genuine thanks.

Soon they stopped at the fifth division barracks, Momo and Ukitake parted ways as they bid each other far well.

As Momo was returning to the fifth division, Aizen was temporary leaving it.

He was on his way to the sixth division barracks to visit Kurosaki Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo's friends could arrive any day now and he didn't want waste any more opportunities to turn the boy to his side.

As he drew closer to the prison sectors of the sixth division, he could barely contain himself.

_"This is far better than anything I ever expected. Thanks to this chaos, no one is questioning why a captain is so interested in a prisoner. I must thank that girl for her actions, before I capture her of course."_ He thought himself.

Once he approached the prison ward, he asked to see Kurosaki Ichigo.

Without a word the prison ward lead him straight to Ichigo's cell.

Ichigo was just laying in his cell, counting the cracks in the ceiling above him.

Once he saw Aizen, he sat up right away.

_"Just wait until the wait until the warden's left, and than you can ask him." _Ichigo told himself.

However at the moment the warden was about to leave, something happened.

The alarms without warming began to ring with loudly. "Alert! Alert! Intruders in the Sereitei! Intruders in the Sereitei!"

Doing his best to hide his annoyance, Aizen turned around and ran outside.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo shouted in confusion, as Aizen and warden ran outside. "Damn it!" he growled under his breath, annoyed that his one chance of freedom had slipped thought his fingers.

Then he remembered his friends. _"Are they really here?" _Ichigo thought in amazement as the alarm continued to go off.

* * *

**Real world:**

_"Finally."_ Bradley thought to himself as drove towards the Doe household.

After putting away dishes and taking out the garbage, he didn't waste anymore time.

_"Please be there. Please be there. Please be there."_ he thought to himself as Doe household came into view.

Bradley quickly parked his car, and hurried up the front steps.

He rapidly knocked the door, for several minutes before Danny opened the kitchen window and asked "What are you doing here Bradley?"

Bradley quickly turned around and saw Danny.

"I have to tell Charles, Nancy and Rukia something important-" Bradley began.

But Danny interrupted him with "You just missed them. They went outside to make an appointment at some therapist or something."

_"Damn it!" _Bradley screamed in his head. Danny must've sensed his frustration, because he said "If you want, I'll give Nancy's number."

This gave Bradley an _enormous _sense of relief.

Later as Charles, Nancy and Rukia were driving down the road, Nancy's cellphone began to ring.

Curious, she answered, hoping it might be Danny.

"Hello?" said Nancy. "Oh thank god!" gasped Bradley on the other end. "Bradley?" exclaimed Nancy in surprise. "How did you get my number?"

"Let's just say now owe your friend a favor. " Bradley said as he eyed Danny nervously. "But never mind that I need tell you, your and Rukia something very important."

"Why can't just me on the phone?" asked a perplexed Nancy. "What's going on?" asked Rukia. "Bradley's on the phone." replied Nancy. "You were saying?" inquired Nancy.

"Because I've got company." Bradley explained. "But I can tell you this, tell Rukia more of her friend have arrived and they are in deep trouble."

"What!" Nancy cried in shock. "How!" "Nancy keep it down, I'm trying to drive." Charles scolded Nancy as he drove. "I'm not entirely sure, but I've got a theory." Bradley replied. "Anyway, please just come home, soon."

"Sure, bye." Nancy said in an uncharacteristically seriously tone before hanging up. "Guys," she said to Charles and Rukia. "We got serious trouble. More Bleach characters have somehow arrived."

"What! How!" cried both Charles and Rukia. "He didn't say," Nancy began "he just-" but was all Nancy had time to say before Charles rapidly turned around and drove straight home.

"Thanks Danny, I owe big time." Bradley said as he got ready to leave.

"Hey, wait," Danny called out. "If Nancy's in trouble, maybe my mom and me could help out." he offered.

Bradley was put on the spot. if his theory was correct, they would have to tell Danny everything sooner or later. However he didn't know if it was the right time to tell him.

There was no gentle way to tell someone that you know that were trying to help out the people who broke into your house. Not mention the other stuff that was involved.

_"Now I see, why Mr. Doe doesn't want tell Rukia the truth just yet." _Bradley thought to himself.

Bradley then turned to Danny and said "Thank you for the offer, Danny I'll let Nancy and her Dad know. Alright?"

He then walked back to his car and waited the Does and Rukia to come home.

As Charles quickly drove down the street, Rukia asked Nancy more questions.

"Does he always drive this fast?" she questioned. "Not unless it's really serious. The only time I remember Dad driving this fast is when I broke my arm and he was taking me to the hospital." Nancy explained.

Rukia looked as though she wanted to ask more on that matter, but thought better of it.

Before they knew it, they were quickly back home, and there was Bradley waiting for them.

He had an anxious look on his face, as they approached him.

"Who are they?" Charles asked first.

"I can't tell out here," Bradley whispered. "We must go inside."

Without another word, the four of them went inside the Doe Household.

Once they all were inside, Nancy asked. "How many are there?"

"Two," Bradley began "and they're in prison."

Charles, Nancy and Rukia were floored at this information.

"Why?" asked Rukia.

Bradley pause uncomfortably for a few minutes before adding "For breaking and entering in Danny's house."

Nancy's eyes widened in realization as she remembered Danny's words from earlier. _"Let's just say, we be getting a new alarm system very soon."_

_"Oh man! that's why he didn't want to tell me!" _she thought to herself.

"Never mind that, just us who else came from my world." Rukia insisted.

Bradley said nothing as he walked over to the TV and turned on.

Nancy, Charles, and Rukia's jaws dropped at the sight.

There, on the TV was Toshiro Hitsuagya and Rangiku Matsumoto.


	8. Marina, Ichigo and Nancy Oh My!

**I don't own any characters apart from my own.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Thank you forever122, fsj101 and Ice Prince Hitsugaya for your reviews.  
**

**By the way, I'm so sorry this is late!  
**

**Real world:  
**

"I know them!" Rukia cried as she stared at the T.V. "That's Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant!"

Both Bradley and Charles knew this of course, and Bradley would've pointed this out if Charles hadn't insisted that they'd play dumb in order not scare Rukia.

Feeling very frustrated, Bradley went upstairs and gestured for Charles to follow.

"Excuse me, Ladies." Charles said as he went upstairs.

Bradley followed him into his bedroom.

Once inside, Bradley shut the door and locked it.

"We got a _**big **_problem, Mr. Doe. How are we going to fix this?" he asked as he shrugged in frustration.

"I don't know," Charles began. "I mean we could pay for their bail after we find out where they are."

"What about Danny and his Mom?" Bradley countered. "I imagine they won't take the fact that the people who broke into their house are now living next door to them. We have to tell them _something._"

"They can stay at your house." replied Charles as he folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

"How can I convince my Dad to take them? He saw them on the news! What are we going to do about Danny and his mom? We need to tell them because he may have summoned them and hasn't realized it yet." retorted Bradley. "We'll tell all of them." Charles explained.

"How? Will they believe us?" Bradley questioned.

"We'll show all the manga pictures." Charles said. "Anyway what's the matter with you Bradley?" he added as he raised an eyebrow.

At Charles's somewhat intensive question, Bradley exploded. "Why didn't you pick up?! I saw this and tried to call you. But you didn't answer. When I was finally able to get here I found out that you guys just left!" he finished.

"That was you who called?" Charles spoke as his face turned pale.

Bradley nodded in annoyance.

'Bradley, I'm so sorry." Charles said, sincerely. Taking a deep breath, he added "Look why don't we go down stairs and have a snack."

"What about-" Bradley began. But Charles interrupted with "We'll about that later after our snack." Charles said as they walked downstairs.

Just before, Charles and Bradley came down stairs, Nancy and Rukia were having their own conversation. "We have to get them out!" cried Rukia.

"How!" asked Nancy. "Danny and his mom think they broke into their house!" "We'll convince them to drop the charges!" Rukia replied somewhat desperately.

"What do suggest you we tell Danny and Ms Bell?" Nancy asked sarcastically. "That those two people who broke into their house, are really from another dimension and that Danny somehow summoned them by accident. That the kind of thing that would get us all sent to an asylum." Nancy finished with a frown on her face.

Rukia was stuck dumb. Nancy feeling terrible that her words put Rukia in this state, apologized at once and tried to get her to feel better. She had little to no success. She was still trying bring Rukia back to normal when Charles and Bradley came down the stairs.

Charles and Bradley found Nancy attempting to shake Rukia out of her shock.

"What happened?" questioned Charles as he approached Nancy and Rukia. "I said something that hurt her feelings, Dad, and now she won't snap out of it. I even told her I was sorry, and she still won't go back to normal." Nancy explained as guilt overcame her.

Charles sighed and said "Take her into the kitchen with us, hopefully a snack with cheer her up."

Nancy helped Rukia up and gently led her into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the down town part of Nowhere, Marina and her little sister, fifteen year old Milly were watching the news.

Marina and Milly couldn't believe that burglary happened in their town.

Nowhere, was part of an area, that had very little crime.

Before they could dwell on the matter further, their mother called to them. "Girls it's time for gymnastics!"

Marina and Millie turned off the T. V., stood up, and hurried for the door.

Marina and Millie like most siblings shared just about everything, that included their love of gymnastics.

They even had similar appearances. While Marina and Milly both had black hair and green eyes, Marina had long wavy hair and Milly had short hair.

However Marina had one thing most people didn't have, she was quadruple jointed.

Marina never knew if it was from years of gymnastics trailing or if was a recessive trait.

She and Milly had come from a family of gymnasts. Their father, Matt had competed in gymnastic competitions when he was younger, and their mother's abilities had gotten her a college scholarship.

It had always been a dream of Marina and Milly's to one day be in the Olympics.

Ever since they were little, they had always had a semi-friendly competition to see who would end up in the Olympics first.

Despite their rivalry with one another, Marina had always considered Milly to be her hero. Milly was hard of hearing and Marina knew how much harder she had to work to be great .

Milly was only six. Marina couldn't imagine what it was like, to live in a world without any sound. Milly was very determined to live a normal life as possible.

That's what Marina admired about Milly the most was her determination.

These were Marina's thoughts as she entered the family car.

Milly and Marina jumped into the car and drove off to gymnastics.

"I can't wait for gymnastics class." Milly signed excitedly.

"Me too!" Marina signed back.

The two sisters spent the rest of the car ride looking out the windows at the passing scenery.

Time passed and they finally arrived at the gym.

In little time, Marina was practicing back handsprings on the balance beam.

During one of her flips, she lost her footing and fell off.

As her teacher helped her up, she intrusted her on keeping her footing.

Just as Marina was getting ready to get back on the balance beam, she heard a flipping sound.

Marina looked up as saw Milly let go of a trapeze that she was swinging on. As Milly glided through the air, she did a forward tuck and landed safely on her two feet on the safety mat.

Milly slowly stood as the sound of applause began to fill the room.

Marina felt a sense of envy that followed her all the way home.

Whenever Marina became envious of anyone, she acted cold to whomever caused her to feel that way.

After dinner, their mother, Elsa asked to speak with her alone.

Elsa and Marina went upstairs into the work-study, and shut the door behind them.

"Marina, what's wrong?" Elsa asked with a concerned look on her tanned face.

Marina sighed as she took a deep breath before she said "I am worried that I won't make it to the Olympics, that will Milly will beat me."

Elsa ran her left hand through her short dark brown hair and replied with a serious expression on her face"Listen to me, the both of you are good enough to make it to the Olympics. While at times it may look like some else is better than you, remember that you are just as good, if you not better."

Marina gave her mom a small smile and said "Thanks mom." Soon after Marina wrapped her arms around her mom's waste.

Then the two of them went down stairs to by themselves.

Later that evening Marina was watching a horror movie while everyone else had gone to sleep.

As she was watching the movie, she felt herself growing bored.

Marina soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Bleach world:**

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar place, and a chaotic one at that.

_"I better get the hell out of here!"_ Marina thought to herself, as she began to look for a place to hide.

She spotted the back-end of a nearby building and quickly hid behind it, as a group of people dressed in black robes rushed past the place were she was standing.

_"What's with these guys?"_ Marina wondered, as many questions began to pop in her head all at once. _"Why are they dressed in black robes? Are they part of some kind of cult? Why are they in such a hurry?"_

Just then she heard a rushing sound above her head. Marina looked up and saw a huge ball of light floating in the center of the sky.

"Woah..." she mouthed silently as she stared at the sky.

_"There's something magical about that ball."_ Marina thought to herself. As soon as she thought about the ball, it exploded!

She let out a gasp of surprise as the ball split apart into four pieces, each going into four different directions.

Sadly some people in black robes were nearby when Marina gasped.

They shrieked of "Ryoka!" and they charged at Marina.

With out wasting a second, Marina leaped over the people in the black robes. In mid-leap, she was struck down by _something,_ and was captured.

Marina didn't know what was going on or where they were taking her, but she knew that it couldn't be good.

Marina was soon brought before a set of huge doors, and one of the people in black robes opened the doors.

There inside the room, where several more of those black-robed people. However the one that stood the most to Marina was the one at the end of the room.

He was an old man with an empty head of hair, a long bread and a cane.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old man roared. "No low-racking Soul-" he started to say. But was interrupted when the one that was holding Marina said "My deepest apologies Head-Captain! We found one of the Ryoka outside." shaking Marina a little."Hey!" Marina cried in protest. At this every one of those black-robed people turned to look at her.

"Silence!" shouted the Head-Captain. "You are already in deep trouble Ryoka! Do not make things worse for yourself!"

Despite the situation she was in, Marina was not impressed by the Head-Captain; in fact she found him annoying.

"Now tell me, where are the others?" Demanded the Head-Captain.

"What are you talking about?" replied Marina, perplexed. "There's just me." "Right?" she added as an afterthought.

"Do lie to us, Ryoka." The Head-Captain replied in a warning tone. "We are well aware that your friends have broken into the Sereitei."

"Look, I don't even know how I got here, and this is the first I heard of some break-in to this place." Marina began. "But let's get one thing straight, I'm not part of some break in. Why would I want to break in this place? I don't even want to be here!" she finished.

"Enough!" cried the Head-Captain. "Captain Kuchiki, Take her to where the prisoner is."

An emotionless looking with long black hair and cold gery eyes, who Marina supposed was Captain Kuchiki approached her and escorted her out of the room.

Marina was taken to a prison cell and thrown inside with a red-headed teenager.

Once Captain Kuchiki had left, Marina asked the red-headed stranger. "What are you in for?" Ichigo said nothing for a moment, wondering how could anyone be calm about being recently imprisoned.

"Fine, don't talk." Marina said as she turned away from Ichigo and attempted to look out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo inquired unable to contain himself any longer. "You were just imprisoned by the Soul reapers, possibly forever. How can you be so calm?"

At Ichigo's words, Marina felt something inside her crumble. "What?" she replied, floored. "Forever?" she repeated, not fully comprehending what she had just heard.

"Yeah. Forever." Ichigo snapped back.

"No..." whispered Marina as she burred her face into her hands. "No, they can't do this. I want my mom and dad. I need my mom and dad!" she cried.

Despite having only just met this foreign girl, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a sense of empathy. Over the past couple of days, he had longed for his friends, his little sisters and his dad.

"Hey don't cry, it won't help." Ichigo said, wishing he could do more for this girl. "So, what's your name?" he added.

"I'm Marina. What's yours?" Marina replied. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said, with pride in his voice.

"Ichigo," Marina repeated thoughtfully. _"What a strange name?"_ she thought to herself. Marina chose not to say this, instead she said. "Do you know where we are and what are Soul Reapers?"

Ichigo whipped his head around as soon as heard that last question. _"You gotta be kidding me! You mean she broke into the Soul society completely by accident." _Ichigo thought to himself._  
_

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo then asked "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Marina explained. "All I remember is falling asleep, and the next thing I knew I was in this ancient Japanese place. Then before I could figure out where I was, I saw this ball of light in the sky. It looked like a giant ball, before it broke into four pieces..."

"Wait a minute, you saw it too?" questioned Ichigo, with a mixture of shock, disbelief and hopefulness on his face.

"Yeah, do you know what it was?" questioned Marina. Ichigo paused for a moment to hide the look of surprise, before saying "I think it was my friends coming to save me."

"That's great!" Marina replied, beginning to feel glad._ "You idiot,"_ a negative sounding voice spoke in her head. _ "That means they're only going to save him, not you!"_

"So how did you end up here?" asked Marina. "I was trying to save a friend from being taken here," Ichigo began. "Why would these people want to take your friend here?" Marina interrupted. "They wanted to execute her and kill me." Ichigo replied bluntly. Marina gasped. "That's horrible! Why!" she cried. "Because she helped me." Ichigo said.

"That's beeped up!" exclaimed Marina. "When I got there," Ichigo continued " I fought them as best I could, but this red-head named Renji nearly killed me." "What stopped he?" interrupted Marina. "Before he could kill me, this weird girl appeared out of nowhere."

_"That's the name of my town."_ Marina ideally thought to herself.

"She must've been watching us the whole time and couldn't stand it any more. Anyway she just jumped on to his back and started screaming. However Renji threw her from him. Just before she hit the ground, she bumped into my friend and..." Taking a deep breath, Ichigo paused for a moment. "What happened?" asked Marina, wanting to know how it ended.

"The both of them literally vanished right before our eyes." Ichigo explained, not fully believing it himself. "You're kidding!"cried Marina.

"Then those two dragged me back, somehow convinced that _I_ had something to do this with this!" Ichigo shouted in frustration. Marina looked at him with sympathy.

"How long have you've been here?" Marina delicately asked, unsure how Ichigo would react.

"Several days." Ichigo replied bluntly.

"Umm, I forgot to ask something. I know that you've already been asked this question many times before, but what did the girl look like?" Marina inquired.

Before Ichigo could say anything, the girl in question appeared right before their eyes!

Ichigo and Marina jumped back in surprised, as Ichigo cried out "NO BEEPING WAY!"

* * *

Nancy blinked in shock, one moment she was lying in her bed, saying good night to Rukia, and the next moment she was in a prison cell.

Then without warning, she was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and pressed against the wall.

As Nancy fought to stay clear-headed she heard a voice shout"What the hell are doing? She's just a kid!"

"She's the one that got me into this mess!" she heard another voice retort.

As Nancy lifted her head to look at her captor, she saw an angry-looking teenaged boy with spiky orange hair glaring at her He was accompanied by a tan skinned teenage girl with long wavy hair looking her over worriedly. "What did you do to Rukia?" he yelled at her, causing her to finch. She remembered her mother yelling at her when she was drinking, sometimes it would be more than yelling.

Then she recognized him, he was Rukia's friend Ichigo, _and he had seen her!_

"Are you Ichigo?" Nancy asked, as her blue eyes widened in fear. "I' m sorry I got you in trouble! I didn't mean to! I swear! Please don't hit me! Please don't me!" she whimpered.

Nancy's words had an impact on Ichigo, he slowly let go of Nancy and she fell to the floor. Ichigo and Marina knelt at her side. "Hey, I'm sorry." Ichigo said. "I'm not going to hit you." he replied. Nancy only nodded in response. "What's your name?" Marina gently asked. "Nancy." the girl replied. "How did you..." Ichigo began to ask. Suddenly, two guards came rushing into the room. "We heard..." one of them started to say, but stopped when he saw Nancy.

"That's the girl!" both of the guards cried at once.

At the guards words, Nancy jumped up and pressed herself against the wall.

**_"OH NO! I'm in the lair of the psycho spirit cops!"_ **Nancy screamed in her head.** _ "Are they going to imprison__ me? What are they going to do to me?"_** she added as an after thought. The guards began to talk among themselves "Alert the captains, I'll fetch her." the first one said the other. Without wasting a second, one of the guards left the room.

"It's only a dream. It's only a dream. It's only a dream." Nancy began repeating to herself as she closed her eyes hoping she would be home again. Soon she heard gasps. Out of curiosity, she opened her eyes. To her displeasure, she was still in the prison cell. Outside the cell, the guard pull out his zanpaktou and began to unlock the door.

"Child," the guard began. "This will be the only time I will say this, come quietly or I'll be forced to cut you down with my zanpaktou. If you somehow with stand my blows, you will not with stand those of the captain's." he finished.

"Don't try anything." the guard warned Ichigo and Marina, as he stepped inside.

Fearful, Nancy attempted to jump on the bed, but she lost her footing. As she closed her eyes felt someone catch her.

* * *

Marina couldn't believe what was happening, first she had somehow ended up in this Japanese spirit world, and was locked up. Second, a strange girl had appeared in their cell, and now she somehow herself, Ichigo and this strange girl, had ended up somewhere else. She didn't even know where she was.

"What the hell!" Marina and Ichigo yelled, simultaneously

Just then the flick of a light switch revealed where they were. Someone's bedroom!

But that didn't surprise Ichigo as much as who was in it. "Rukia?" he said unable to believe it, as the words left his lips.

Rukia at first thought she must be dreaming. However, when she heard him speak, she stood up and approached him.

"Oh my god! I've been kidnapped by a little girl!" shouted Marina. "Hey I didn't kidnap anyone!" Nancy retorted. "Unintentionally." she added as an after thought.

"What's going on?" came Charles's voice as he entered Nancy's bedroom. Once he saw Ichigo he understood right away what has happened. "Nancy! You can't just summon the main character out of his own story! The universe might explode!"he asked. _"Main character?"_ Ichigo wondered.

"Summon!" shouted Marina.

"Who's this?" he asked as he laid eyes on Marina.

"I'll tell you my name, when you'll me what's going on!" Marina almost screamed.

"Yeah, _ what _is going on?" Ichigo added, narrowing his eyes.

"Look I just wanna say I'm sorry," Nancy began. "why don't you just sit down and I'll explain everything." she suggested in a calm soothing tone.

* * *

"You somehow dreamed yourself into Ichigo's cell and pulled him into our world in front of the Soul Reapers!" Charles yelled, sounding more worried than angry.

"Yes." Nancy replied in a shaky tone.

"You Fool" cried Rukia. "Now this has only enforced the notion that not only you and Ichigo know each other, but the two of you are emeries to the Soul Society!"

"What's Soul Society?" demanded Marina.

"We'll answer your questions when we find out just how screwed we all are!" Ichigo replied in a brash tone .

"Guys, Guys," Charles said as he raised his hands calmly. "May I remind you all that Marina here is the only one who doesn't know the whole story. So I seggest we bring Marina up to speed first, before we look into our own situation."

**Some time later...**

"So let me get this straight, " Marina said. "These guys are form another world." she stated while pointing to both Ichigo and Rukia. Both Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"Somehow, myself, Nancy hey and some other kid named Bradley can somehow go to this world." Marina said, despite her growing disbelief.

Charles, Nancy and Rukia all nodded at once.

"Oh I see..." Marina began. "I'm having a one hell of a dream." she concluded. Charles resisted the urge to slap himself in the face or walk over to Marina and shake her shoulders.

Instead he chose to rub his temples.

Rukia however, slapped Marina in the face. "Imbecile! You've entered in the Soul Society though your sleep, spoke to Ichigo and the both of you were bought here by Nancy." cried she in annoyance. "Umm... Rukia... you don't hit people in the face when you're upset." Nancy said, nervously.

Rukia turned to glare at her, but Charles quickly said. "Kuchiki, Rukia. You maybe a soul reaper and you maybe a member of nobility, but if you hit another person in this house, _You will have extra chores to do. Do you understand?"_ he finished in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Rukia just ignored him.

_"Don't say I didn't warn you." _Charles thought to himself. "Now then. How are we going to get you home, Marina?" he asked.

"Forget that!" Marina interjected. "What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Hey, remember me?" Ichigo interrupted.

"One thing at a time." Charles replied.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Charles asked as he drove towards the medium size white house.

"Yes." Marina said, her voice full of conviction.

She opened the car door, and approached her bedroom window.

"What are you doing?" Charles whispered. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Marina retorted. "Breaking and entering." Charles quipped.

Marina stopped dead in her tracks. "Well, what do you suggest I do?" Marina questioned.

"I'll ring the door bell, and tell your parents I found you sleep walking." Charles explained as he walked over to the front door.

"My parents aren't going to believe that." Marina said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

"Oh my god! How did she get out of the house?" cried Elsa. "How did you manage to bump into Marina?" asked Matt.

"I was out driving to clear my head. When I saw Marina walking in the middle of the street. I pulled over right away." Charles explained, concealing his smile.

"How we ever thank you?" Elsa asked, breathlessly. "Think nothing of it." Charles replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me I must be getting home."

He then went back to his car and drove home.

* * *

**Soul Society **

To say the head- captain was upset would be an understatement.

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"** he roared in anger. **"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"**

"Believe me, head-captain." the guard replied in a whimpering tone of voice. "The girl **_was _**here! I swear! She just disappeared and took the prisoners away!"

The captains began talking among themselves in worried whispers. _"It appears we are dealing with something for more dangerous than Soul Society has ever encountered." _Byakuya Kuchiki thought to himself.

Gin was both worried and amused at the same time.

_ "Parphas I have underestimated this mysterious child."_ Aizen thought.

**"CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI!" ** Yamamoto screamed. **"I DEMAND TO PROGRESS ON THIS MYSTERY OR YOUR RANK AS CAPTAIN WILL BE STRIPED FROM YOU!" **

Captain Kurotsuchi was not a man who was intimidated easily; but at Yamamoto's words, his eyes widened in terror.

"Yes, captain." was all he said, before he quickly left the room.

"As for the rest of you...**FIND AND CAPTURE THOSE RYOKA NOW!"** Yamamoto finished.

The rest of captains bowed politely and left the room. They knew it wasn't wise to further anger Yamamoto at the moment.

* * *

**Boy! That was long! Anyway I'm so so sorry to my fans. That I kept you all waiting.  
**

**If it's not much trouble may I have some reviews, they'll kept me movted publish the next chapter faster this time.  
**

**What did you think? Please tell.  
**


End file.
